


a prize-winning cow never gets the prize it earned

by lagniappe_writer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All original characters are solely for porn or plot, Animal Traits, Bottom Jesse McCree, Bullshit Science, Cowcree, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Frog Lúcio, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Control (of a sort), Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, animal-human hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagniappe_writer/pseuds/lagniappe_writer
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves Jesse and a few of his teammates in the hands of a scientist who’s been experimenting with modifying the DNA of a human being to incorporate animalistic traits.It gets worse when the scientist becomes attracted to Jesse. Because as gorgeous as the cowboy is, he thinks Jesse would be even better if he lived up to his namesake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a cowcree fantasy that got way out of hand.

They had a feeling something was wrong after the first couple disappearances.

But it started out slow. And there wasn’t any demanded ransom for the people who disappeared to indicate that they were of political importance. It was concerning, and horrible that those people were assumingly kidnapped, but the agents of Overwatch had bigger problems to tackle. After all, their fight was more global—focusing on smaller disappearances would mean they’d never get anything done. They had no way of knowing the disappearances were connected to some grander scheme.

However, as time dragged on, more and more people started to vanish— entire families, even. It wasn’t as if entire populations were at risk, but it had become enough of a problem for them to take action.

Talon had suspect number one. It wasn’t above the terrorist organization to abduct civilians and use them as test subjects in creating a new breed of super soldiers. But after infiltrating multiple Talon bases, they had discovered that it was an entirely different organization behind the disappearances. In fact, Talon itself was trying to find it too.

According to files Genji had procured from a Talon higher up’s office, the organization responsible was behind the disappearance of a couple Talon scientists. And a dismaying amount of the scientists’ work. Not only was this unknown organization capable of kidnapping these scientists, but it also had its hands on their scientific equipment. The threat of an entirely unknown organization being able to use Talon research for its own agenda sent Overwatch into something akin to a state of emergency.

Hours upon hours were spent trying to uncover the culprits behind the disappearances, but progress was painfully slow. There was no feasible pattern to the abductions; at least, none aside from the victims being captured were relatively healthy, and, as of now, being abducted in large groups. It was only an entire year after the first disappearance that they were finally able to get a solid lead.

An intercepted message was deciphered well enough for them to unscramble a set of coordinates with a date and time. The coordinates lead to an abandoned factory a few miles outside of a city in Vietnam. According to locals, it would be the location of a large party that Saturday evening.

When the time came, Overwatch was ready to intervene.

  


 

***

  


Jesse pushed up the front of his hat and frowned. He scanned the crowd of people entering the already brightly lit factory, then the few cars blasting music as they drove into the makeshift parking lot.

There wasn’t a single trace of anything out of the ordinary.

“They should’ve been here by now.” He turned to Genji, who stood close by, “You see anything?”

Silver and green glinted as Genji shook his head no. The movement was harder to see in the dark alleyway, but his eyes had adjusted well enough by then. The two of them were nestled away in between two buildings near the factory. Moonlight was the only nearby source of light, but the darkness provided for good cover.

Jesse leaned against a wall as Genji removed his visor, revealing a patch of skin and sharp eyes.

“Still nothing. Be patient, Jesse. Few people show up precisely when they say they will.”

“Better if they don’t show up at all.”

“I’d rather they show up so we can stop them.” Genji remarked. Jesse made a quiet noise of agreement.

“Yeah, there’s that.” He turned his gaze back to the lit window of the factory, brain whirring, “Everybody in there is just a kid, no older than a college student at the most. What do these assholes even need them for?”

“I’m not sure if I want to find out.” Genji said, voice somber. With Talon’s scientific work in their hands, these abductors could be testing any number of horrific drugs and injections on their victims.

Jesse was silent in response. His own worries weren’t far off from Genji’s. After a moment of silence, the cowboy turned his thoughts back to the mission at hand.

“You think Hanzo’s seen anything?”

“No.” The archer’s voice responded almost immediately in the earpiece. The way Genji paused at that exact moment indicated that Hanzo was speaking over the entire team’s communication line, “No sight of anything suspicious.”

Hanzo was up on the roof of a nearby building with Lucio and Hana. The team sent on this mission was larger than usual. They had been split up into group for the sake of a larger range of surveillance.

“Same here.” Fareeha voiced over the line. She was acting as the team’s eyes up above, circling in the cover of the dark night sky.

Jesse frowned to himself. If neither of the agents up high had seen anything, then chances were that there wasn’t anything to see yet. He wanted back into silence, staring resolutely out at the factory.

His attention was drawn towards Genji a moment later. He seemed tense, a rigid pillar of softly glinting silver and green in the alleyway. The entire mask had come off, revealing the tense set of his jaw and the contemplative storm behind his eyes. Genji had even crossed his arms over his chest.

Jesse knew what that meant. Genji was worried about something.

“What is it?” He asked, brows furrowing. Genji turned towards him with an inquisitive look. When he simply looked at him for further explanation, he continued.

“You’re worried about something.” The cowboy noted.

It hadn’t taken much observation. He pushed off the wall and walked closer to Genji. The ninja, for his part, blinked in realization. He held up his hands in an attempt to wave off Jesse’s concern.

“It’s nothing, I was just...thinking.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“I could tell. And I know you, I could tell that ‘thinking’ was chewing you up. Seriously, what is it? Does it have to do with the mission?”

Genji was silent for a moment. He sighed resignedly, and acquiesced to Jesse’s prompting.

“It is nothing substantial, but I feel as if something is going to happen. I spoke with Hanzo earlier and he feels the same. It’s as if the dragons are telling us that something will go wrong tonight.”

He cast his gaze out of the alley. Dark eyes were stormy and distant in contemplation as Genji stared at the factory. After a pause, his face turned back towards Jesse. His eyes softened as he looked at the cowboy.

“But it is just a feeling. You don’t need to worry yourself.” Genji smiled faintly. His hand came up and into Jesse’s side, and he squeezed gently, “Thank you for asking.”

Jesse nodded, returning the smile. His mind kicked into overdrive, trying to analyze what Genji’s hand resting on his waist meant (He suspected there had been something between him and Genji for a while, but neither of them knew what to do). But he pushed it aside as movement down the road caught his attention.

“Hold on, look.” Jesse pointed in the direction of the line of black vans speeding dangerously towards the makeshift parking lot. Genji quickly let go of him and turned to look. Just like that, the moment was over. There were more pressing matters at hand.

“Suspicious vehicles incoming.” Hanzo said gruffly over the earpieces, “I strongly suspect they might be who we are looking for.”

“Hear ya loud and clear, love. I’m ready.” Lena’s voice responded. Her voice was  followed by multiple others as the rest of the team confirmed that they were prepared.

Genji swiftly reengaged his mask and shifted his stance. Jesse pulled Peacekeeper out of its holster and checked to see if it was loaded — it was. They waited in silence as they observed the rapidly approaching vans.

The five cars kareened to a stop in the makeshift parking lot. Moments later, doors were slamming open and troops of armed, masked soldiers hopped out. Without so much as a pause, they stormed towards the factory.

“Engage hostiles now!” Morrison barked over the communication devices, “Lena, Hana, get ahead and get the civilians out of here!”

The two in question immediately responded with affirmations, as the entire team jumped into action at once. Jesse and Genji ducked out of their cover, firing at the hostiles while they still had the advantage of surprise.

Genji flicked his wrist, and the quiet whine of metal was followed swiftly by two of the stragglers dropping to the ground, limbs limp. A cry of alarm went up through the group of hostiles at the realization that they were under attack.

As Jesse took aim, Fareeha swooped down from the sky, dropping missiles down onto the enemy agents. A flash of pink blurred above him, and he glanced up to see the MEKA beelining for the factory doors. Hana fired a stream of green missiles, creating a double-sided barrage on the unfortunate hostiles. Many tried to take cover by nearby discarded metal bins and cars, but a few unfortunate enemy agents went down under the assault.

The MEKA stopped, but only briefly. Lucio and Hanzo had hitched a ride by holding onto the MEKA’s thrusters, and once it touched down they jumped off onto the ground. Once that was done, Hana piloted straight through the ranks of soldiers, heading straight for the factory doors.

Lena zipped towards the factory in a trail of blue, darting around the soldiers to meet Hana at the doors. She opened the doors, and the two hurried inside.

With those two watching out for the civilians, it was up to the rest of the team to take care of the hostiles. Unclipping a flashbang from his belt, Jesse lobbed it at a nearby cluster of enemy soldiers. He emptied his clip at the stunned soldiers, sending them crumpling to the ground in a heap. The sound of a laser gun whining behind reached his ears, and he whirled around. It was just in time to see his would-be attacker hitting the ground, an arrow piercing through their helmet. Jesse looked at Hanzo and gave the man a grateful nod.

The crackling electricity that arced last him told him that Winston had joined the battle, followed by Morrison and Ana. On the left came Reinhardt, swinging harshly with his hammer to send an enemy agent sprawling. The multi-sided attack added to their element of surprise, and gave Overwatch an extra advantage. However, there were still drastically more enemy soldiers. The hostiles split into two groups— one trying to fend off the Overwatch agents, and the other storming for the open factory doors.

“They’re heading for the civilians!” Jesse shouted into his earpiece. A series of affirmations chimed over the line, and Overwatch quickly form a loose circle around the remaining hostiles. That way, it’d at least keep that group from running after the civilians.

He rolled under a bullet aimed his way, and swiftly ducked behind a metal bin for cover as he reloaded. Stepping out from behind the bin, he addressed the nearest agents — Lucio, Genji, and Hanzo.

“C’mon!” Jesse jerked his head towards the factory. The trio followed along as he rushed towards the open doors to handle the other group of hostiles.

It wasn’t long before he noticed that the door was essentially closed off by enemy ranks. A few hostiles had grouped by the door from within the building, presumably to keep civilians from trying to run to safety. The familiar sound of Hana and Lena’s guns going off told them of the firefight going on inside. Thankfully, the enemy agents had their backs turned.

“On it!” Lucio shouted, skating around Jesse and bringing up his sonic amplifier. A bright soundwave sent the hostiles flying inward, allowing them to push past the doors.

From within, Jesse had a better picture of what was going on. Inside, the factory floor was chaos, as civilians and hostiles all ran about. Civilians rushed for cover, many of them trying to run for the now-open doors. On one hand, it was good that the hostiles didn’t seem intent on killing any civilians. On the other, it was still a dangerous situation because they seemed to be trying to _capture_ them, as expected.

Lena and Hana were protecting as many of the civilians as they could, hurriedly rushing about into the chaotic battle. Hana had her defense matrix up as she blasted through enemy ranks, knocking soldiers over liking bowling pins. The sheer amount of civilians running about seemed to be too much for the hostiles to handle, so at least there was that small comfort.

One particular trooper had holstered his gun in exchange for carrying a large net. He was hunting down a panicked couple, slowly rounding them into an inescapable corner. Instantly, Genji leaped into action. He sprung forward and unsheathed his dagger to slash at the soldier. A flick of the wrist and three shuriken had embedded themselves in the black helmet.

He quickly turned to the couple and ushered them along. Once the couple was back on their way to the door, Genji jumped into the fray. He was a deadly blur of silver and green, darting amongst the chaos and striking at whatever poor trooper he came across.

“Hostile reinforcements at the entrance!” Hanzo barked over the earpieces. Jesse swiveled, looking back to where he had last seen the archer— by the open doors. Sure enough, another squadron of troopers were trying to push their way in. Hanzo fired arrow after arrow into the group, but it wasn’t enough with only him.

Jesse pivoted and ran over to join Hanzo. He skid to a stop near the archer, rapidly firing into the crowd of incoming hostiles. He eyed the other man quickly, noticing the thin streak of blood across his cheek.

“You good?” Jesse asked, grunting as he clocked an enemy in the face.

“It’s a mere scratch. I am fine.” Hanzo paused to take steady aim. He let the arrow fly, watching as it pierced the wrist of a trooper and continued into the chest of one behind them, “What about you?”

“Nothing yet.”

A stream of green missiles poured down from above, signaling the Hana’s arrival to this particular fight. It helped enough to at least scatter most of the enemy force. But oddly enough, a small group of them quickly clustered together. Almost as one, they lifted up their shields to fend off Hana’s barrage.

The cluster swiftly moved aside, getting away from the main fight and off to the sidelines. Jesse narrowed his eyes, then ducked behind cover so he could safely watch. If he had to guess, that group of soldiers was most likely trying to protect someone in the center, but _who?_

Once the cluster was away from immediate danger, they loosened up their ranks. They stepped aside, allowing the mystery person in the middle to step forward and get a good look at the battle.

Said mystery person was a broad-shouldered, relatively young man dressed in a lab coat that gave him away as some sort of scientist. The left side of his lab coat draped around a holster, revealing the gun on his hip. The scientist was oddly familiar, but Jesse had absolutely no clue as to where he could have seen the man before. Icy blue eyes scanned the factory floor, coming to an abrupt stop when the locked with his eyes. The scientist stared at him for a moment, before the edges of his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk. As Jesse took in the platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and sleek pair of high-tech glasses, it dawned on him.

The man was familiar because he had seen in him in a file of Talon’s missing scientists. The scientists hadn’t been abducted, they had gone _rogue._

Jesse’s blood ran cold.

The only reason a Talon scientist would go rogue would be because they weren’t being allowed to test something they were invested in. If _Talon_ had forbidden the scientists from doing something, he could only imagine the horrors of what that thing was. God, those poor people.

Peacekeeper’s barrel snapped up, aimed straight at the scientist, who simply met his glare with a cold smile. His fury flared. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Lena yelled out.

**“Jesse, watch out!”**

He had enough time to turn his head and see the Heavy Assault unit barreling his way. He ducked out of the way, body hitting the ground hard as the unit slammed through the crates he’d been standing by just a moment ago.

Jesse rolled to his feet, chest heaving as he got upright. He glanced around him, eyes searching for his attacker before finally spotting it. The assault unit had come to a stop by the scientist, standing in front of him as a shield. It didn’t take much to realize that that specific scientist was incredibly important to this operation; he might even be in charge of it. 

But he lost sight of the man in the chaos, as Lena rushed up to him to see if he was alright.

“You alright? Where’d the assault unit go?” She asked, glancing around quickly.

“I’m fine, it missed me. I’ll take care of it.”

“Good to know, Jesse. Me and Hana are going to escort the civilians out of here. Think yoou four can handle the soldiers?”

“Yeah. Get ‘em out of here.”

They exchanged a nod, before going off in separate directions. As Lena zipped about and rounded up the civilians still within the building, Jesse dove into the heart of the fray. Hanzo and Lucio acted as a distraction as the civilians were escorted out of the building to safety. Meanwhile, he and Genji intercepted any soldiers that tried to follow.

“Did you see the scientist?” Genji yelled over the din of the firefight. Jesse chanced a glance at him, and nodded.

“Yeah! Pretty sure he’s the head honcho, or something like it. Is he doing something right now?”

He ducked under a fist aimed his way and socked the enemy agent straight in the masked face.

“He’s communicating with the soldiers through earpieces! I was able to take one.” Genji held up a little black device. The device suddenly crackled, and Genji swiftly lifted it to his ear to hear the incoming message.

The ninja skid to a stop. It was impossible to read his facial expression with his mask on, but Jesse had a feeling he was shocked.

“The Heavy Assault unit has a biotic bomb infused with a sleeping agent.” Genji turned to him in clear urgency. “They’re going to use it on the civilians to knock them out.”

Jesse scowled. He cast a quick glance around to locate the heavy assault unit. It was on the edges of the battle, standing in front of the scientist as a shield. With dismay, he noticed that the assault unit was removing a spherical object from within a compartment in its chest.

“Not on my fucking watch.” He muttered, “Genji, take care of the soldiers. I’ll take the assault unit.”

“Be careful.” Genji said. He took off into the fray, once again a formidable streak of silver and green.

Jesse stomped towards the assault unit, shoving aside a trooper to yell at it in a clear line of sight, “HEY!”

He fired at the assault unit, hitting it in the shoulder and causing it to reel backwards. Its head snapped towards him accusingly, zoning in on the serape wearing cowboy. He glared back, pointedly reloading Peacekeeper as an unspoken threat. Its focus shifted from the bomb in its hand to him as it turned to face him. The assault unit’s thrusters burst to life.

It launched towards him, barreling across the floor. He stepped aside at the last second, holding onto his hat to stop it from being pulled along in the following rush of air. He turned, and fired at its head. The assault unit stumbled, just as a hissed curse of frustration reached Jesse’s ears.

Mindful of the raging battle around him, he glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the voice. It was the scientist. His eyes were locked onto Jesse and the assault unit, watching their little dance with tense eyes. It was clear that the assault unit was supposed to be the scientist’s secret weapon in winning the battle. If Jesse could take it out…

That settled it. He was taking the heavy assault unit down.

He glared pointedly at the scientist, before turning back to the fight at hand. He missed the way the scientist’s eyes widened in surprise, before flickering with a newborn flame of interest.

Jesse fired rapidly at the tanks on the assault unit’s back, only to find that they were heavily armored. The unit turned to face him; its legs were slow, but its “arm” was notably faster. The heavy gun swung towards him. He leaped back, watching the ground where he had just been standing get chewed with a barrage of bullets. As the unit reloaded, he retaliated, hitting it in the chest enough to make it spark.

It only served to give the assault unit a greater sense of urgency. It quickly slammed a button on the bomb in its other hand. Instantly, the bomb made a loud beeping sound, followed by another, then another. Jesse realized with a curse that it was counting down.

The assault unit’s thrusters were roaring to life as it aimed itself at the open doors. The thrusters built up power, indicating that the unit was planning on blasting out there into the crowd of retreating civilians.

He had no idea how much time he had, but he had to act fast. Acting immediately, Jesse threw a flashbang at the distracted assault unit. The moment it was stunned, he fired rapidly at its thrusters. The stream of bullets broke them down in a bright series of sparks, and the assault unit roared in alarm at the loss of its thrusters.

In an _incredibly_ ballsy move, Jesse rushed forward and yanked the bomb out of its hands. Before the assault unit could react, he shoved the still-beeping bomb back into its compartment and slammed the panel shut.

“GET COVER!” He shouted urgently into the earpiece,  rapidly peddling backwards. Across the battlefield, his fellow agents dove for cover without any further questions asked. Unfortunately, so did the scientist and a few of his person bodyguards.

Jesse ducked behind a couple of crates and placed a steadying hat over his hat. Not even a second later, the bomb exploded within the heavy assault unit. Metal groaned and tore as it was ripped to pieces by the force of the bomb. Shrapnel flew, decimating unfortunate hostiles who hadn’t gotten cover and the factory floor nearby.

Jesse grunted as the crates he rested behind shook, presumably from the impact of shrapnel. He scooted away from the crates, just in case the shrapnel tore through the wood, but nothing happened. He stood up warily, stepping out from behind the crates. All was quiet, and there was no longer any shrapnel flying about.

But there was another problem at hand. Where the bomb had exploded was a gradually expanding purple haze. Jesse realized, with wide eyes, that the biotic bomb had released the sleeping agent. Lucio cautiously stepped out from behind some machinery. He relaxed upon seeing that the shrapnel had taken out quite a lot of the soldiers. Then immediately froze in confusion when he saw the purple haze spreading across the area.

He looked at the confused dj, and urgently began to warn him. His words were harshly choked off as he inhaled the purple mist. Jesse coughed in surprise, as his muscles almost immediately began to loosen. The earpiece in life chimed to life and Lena’s voice told him that all the civilians had been taken to safety. And then Morrison’s voice asked him where he was, or where Lucio or Genji or Hanzo were.

Jesse tried to respond, but nothing came out. The sleeping agent acted fast. He only managed to take a couple steps forward before he dropped like a rock. Sprawled on the ground, he tried to get his bearings, but his head was spinning far too much for that. He glanced up wearily, vision blurry, to see a worried Genji impulsively reach out to him.

“Jesse!” Genji cried out.

The cowboy limply lifted a hand, trying to warn his friend but it was too late. The other man paused, reaching an unsure hand up to his mask as the purple haze somehow got past the built in filter. Hanzo stumbled, trying to stay upright even as Lucio collapsed in a heap.

A shadow crossed his vision, and he sluggishly looked up to see icy blue eyes staring down at him. The scientist had put on a half-mask that filtered out the sleeping agent in the purple haze, allowing him to stay conscious. His groups bodyguards, the only hostiles within the factory who hadn’t been caught in the shrapnel blast, already had filtering masks. But they were relaxed, almost. Even as the scientist stood above Jesse, very close, they no longer deemed the cowboy a threat.

Jesse stared back up at the scientist, remaining defiant even as he started to fade out. But the man only seemed to like that. The corners of his eyes lifted up, indicating some sort of mocking, amused smile behind the half-mask.

The last thing Jesse saw before every faded to black was the chilling glint in the scientist’s eyes.

  


***

  
  


Waking up was a jarring process.

At first, it was like molasses. His consciousness slowly trickled to the surface. His eyelids fluttered before rising just the tiniest bit. Jesse squinted, reflexively keeping his eyes near shut to block out the sudden brightness. His body felt sluggish. Normally, he woke up relatively quickly, thanks to his lifestyle. This didn’t make any sense. Had he been drugged?

Then his eyes snapped wide open as everything came back to him a rush. Panicked adrenaline coursed through his veins as he recalled slowly losing consciousness under the effects of the gas. And the gas gotten to everyone else —Lucio, Hana, Genji — too. And the last thing he remembered was the scientist staring down at him, _Fuck._ He had captured all of them.

Jesse stared down in dismay at the plain, white floor beneath his feet. Beneath his feet...

He was standing upright. No, he wasn’t _standing,_ but being restrained up right, his head sagging from previously being unconscious. He worked to place himself, first noting the cuffs around his ankles that locked his feet in place on the ground. From the feel of it, his arms were restrained as well, tied up and out above his head. He couldn’t feel anything against his back, so he was most likely being suspended by chains, or a beam of some sort.

Jesse shifted, gauging how tight his restraints were. He still had his prosthetic on, so there was a chance he’d be able to break through the cuffs. Unluckily, the metal was stronger than expected, and it held fast.

“It looks like the sleeping agent was a bit too strong.”

An unfamiliar, obviously masculine voice cut through his musings, making his body tense up. His head snapped up, and he found himself staring into a familiar set of blue eyes. It was none other than the scientist from before. The man looked no different now, save for his glasses being pushed up on top his head.

Jesse reflexively scanned him, memorizing recognizable traits. There was nothing remarkable about his clothes— no insignia or anything like it. All he had on was the same white lab coat as before, open to reveal a dark blue shirt and black pants. But, to his slight relief, there was no sign of the gun from earlier.

Cold, calculating blue eyes stared back at Jesse, as if sizing him up. His platinum blonde hair was tousled, some of it pinned back by the sleek black glasses atop his head. A hint of a smirk was pressed across his lips, revealing amusement and intrigue rolled into one.

“I assume you would have woken up much faster naturally.” The scientist mused, “But, then again, it’s good you took so long. It would have been unfortunate for you to wake up before we even restrained you.”

Jesse said nothing, just glaring wordlessly. He took the chance to get a better look at what was in front of him. The scientist was a few feet away, behind a floor-to-ceiling glass wall that most likely contained an undetectable sliding door. Behind him, Jesse could see parts of a lab, the edges of desks clear behind the outermost parts of the glass wall. Desks were also pressed along the wall further behind the scientist, scattered with papers, holographic screens, and computers. On each of those were a myriad of charts, numbers, and data that Jesse couldn’t understand. He could see others in the room behind the scientist, but he couldn’t get a clear enough view, with how dark it was in there.

“I am Doctor Jeremiah Carlson.” The man introduced himself with small but noticeable flair, “And I already know who _you_ are, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse scowled at Carlson. He chanced a look at his surroundings, noting the bright lights in the ceiling and the white walls around him. A few tables were within the room too, but would be well out of his reach were he able to move his arms. Another look found mechanical appendages folded up against the ceiling on either side of him. A steady pressure around his neck was the telltale sign of some sort of collar, which only served to jade him further.

Another quick glance down at himself found that, unsurprisingly, he had been stripped of his armor, belt, Peacekeepers, and even his spurs. That left him in just his shirt and pants, and, much to his confusion, his shirt was untucked. Why would was it untucked?

“Wow. Who would have thought that I’d be able to get my hands on _the_ Jesse McCree?” Carlson shook his head in mock-disbelief. It was clear that he was just playing with Jesse, but even then the science seemed a bit genuinely star struck.

“I had never imagined that I would actually be able to get my hands on you. Talon had always wanted its hands on you, they even had _plans_ for you, but they’ll never get to act on those, will they?”

“Funny you should mention Talon.” Jesse interrupted abruptly, brows furrowing, “I was just wondering why you split from them.”

“He speaks!” Carlson laughed, “Well, Jesse, I had been doing some research for Talon, looking into modifying the human body to create the perfect super soldier and such. But along the way, I got...sidetracked.”

Carlson chuckled to himself, then cleared his throat and continued.

“When Talon found out, they ordered me to get back to work on my original task— said it was a waste of resources and all that— but I was much too invested by then. It would have been….a _waste_ if I didn’t keep going. So I left! I gathered a few others who were interested, took as much from Talon as I could and just left it all behind.”

“And you’ve been kidnapping people to test on.” Jesse spat, disgusted by the scientist’s little speech.

“Correct!” Carlson nodded affirmatively, not bothered by the accusation. Jesse was silent in the face of such casual disregard of human decency, before gritting his teeth and continuing on. So far, Carlson had been receptive of his questions, so he figured that he might as well figure out what he could.

The only issue was that he didn’t know if that information would ever be helpful. He had been captured, after all, and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. It didn’t seem like Carlson was planning on killing him, but that didn’t mean he was safe in the slightest.

“What have you been doing to them?” Jesse asked lowly, with blatant suspicion.

“Oh, I can’t tell you that. It would ruin the surprise for you and your friends.” The glint in Carlson’s eyes instantly became more predatory.

Jesse tensed up at the mention of the others, instantly worrying about their wellbeing. He had no idea where the others were, of if they were alright. All he could remember was Genji’s worried shout, Hanzo stumbling, and then Lucio collapsing. God, he hoped the kid hadn't gotten himself hurt...

His reaction didn’t go over Carlson’s head. The scientist grinned and raised an eyebrow.

“Worried about them, are you? Don’t worry, they’re fine. Let’s see,” The scientist paused and pretended to think, “I’ve got the Shimada brothers...and Lucio, a famous dj if I'm correct.”

Carlson paused, a heavy silence lingering between him and his captive.

“But, you know, you should be worried about yourself, Jesse. You’re getting the _special_ treatment, because of that little stunt you pulled with my assault unit and a couple other factors. But also because I’ve taken a bit of a liking to you.”

Carlson’s eyes trailed down Jesse’s body, lingering here and there in a way that set off the alarm bells in his head. His skin crawled, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that the scientist had something less than savory planned for him. But what?

Despite knowing that he’d be getting the so called “special treatment”, Jesse refused to let fear get the best of him. He set his jaw, steeling himself. He had survived worse than this; he’d get through it, one way or another.

“Care to tell me what this ‘special treatment’ is?” Jesse retorted, eyes burning with defiance as he stared his captor dead in the eye.

“Nope.” Carlsontutted, shaking his head, “Already told you it would ruin the surprise. And besides, you’ll find out soon enough.”

Carlson smiled, the expression sinister and nerve wracking. Jesse braced himself as the scientist reached into his pocket, only to stare in confusion at the sight of a small, oval remote. The scientist winked playfully, and pressed down on one of the buttons on the remote. Immediately the collar around Jesse’s neck let out a quiet whine.

The sensation of a sharp inch of both sides of his neck nearly made Jesse jump, and his heart immediately dropped down to his stomach. The collar had injected him with something.

“I’ll see you in a bit, cowboy!” Carlson waved the remote, almost tauntingly. He paused for a moment, then let out a bark of laughter at some obscure joke that only he seemed to understand.

“Hah, _cowboy_ indeed.” He glanced at Jesse once more, “Well, not yet. In time, though. See you soon.”

Carlson gave him another one of those sinisterly pleasant smiles, before turning and walking off.

Jesse half-expected something to happen right then and there. But absolutely _nothing_ happened. There wasn’t a single sharp pain, or any weird feeling along his body. If anything, it made him nervous, but he found himself hoping against hope that perhaps whatever injection he’d gotten was a dud. He would have been bored, had he not been a prisoner worried for his life. Even then, it got close.

There was nothing remarkable happening to him; at least, nothing he was aware of. His only issue was the headache pressing against his skull. If he had to guess, the dull throb was a remnant of the hit to the head he’d taken before he blacked out. It made sense, even though Jesse was a bit unsure as to why the headache seemed to be getting stronger as the minutes ticked by.

He couldn’t see much of the room beyond the glass wall, beside from the area in front of it. However, none of the shadowy figures darting about in the other room seemed keen on stepping up and talking to him, so Jesse was left to his own devices. Said devices being waiting for something to happen. Or hoping that _nothing_ would happen.

As time passed, the chains keeping his hands up occasionally extended, allowing him to lower his arms and let blood flow back into the limbs. But Jesse knew that they weren’t doing that just to be nice; there was _some_ reason for why Carlson wanted him healthy, but he just couldn’t figure out what.

Carlson had mentioned that his research stemmed away from creating a super soldier, so chances were the scientist wasn’t planning on turning him into one of those. He tried to rack his brain for any other ideas as to what was going to happen to him, but it was a little hard to focus with the now-much-stronger headache.

Jesse could really use some Advil right about now.

After around an hour of waiting,pain exploded within his skull. The headache flared excruciatingly. He gasped loudly, eyes screwing shut and knees buckling under the sensation. The restraints on his arms kept him up, leaving Jesse hanging limply from the chains as his head began to pounded excruciatingly.

One of the scientists beyond the glass wall gasped and scurried closer, taking in the sight of the limp cowboy before her. She quickly whirled around, barking orders to the others and instructing somebody to go get Carlson. It didn’t take long for the man to come running, stepping up to the glass wall to get a look at his captive.

“Finally! He’s started showing!” Carlson exclaimed delightedly, “The process should be much quicker from here on out…”

Jesse lost the energy to pay attention to whatever the hell the scientist was saying. He just hung there, gritting his teeth and squirming under the inescapable pain in his head. It felt like his skull was getting pounded by a jackhammer, making his brain rattle around inside.

Two parts of his head in particular started to tingle. The sensation was practically unnoticeable at first, but slowly started to get more intense. It added to the pain of his headache, making the dual sensations near impossible to stand. The chains holding his arms up suddenly extended fully, allowing the cowboy to collapse to the floor. But he was in too much pain to so much as acknowledge it, instead impulsively bringing his hands up to the clutch the sides of his head.

His head gradually began to feel heavier, making everything so, so much worse. The room was spinning around him, making it hard to focus on anything except the white-hot pain. The pain skyrocketed as that same patch of skin on either side of his upper head pulsed.

It felt as if something was growing out of his skull.

Excruciating pain peaked, practically blinding him, before it slowly abated. Jesse’s body shuddered, as he reeled from the overwhelming, but welcome, loss of the sensation. He gasped, taking the air he had been too distracted to take in earlier.

He pushed himself off the ground as best as he could with shaking arms, trying to sit back on his knees. He didn’t get very far, before pain flared along his spine. It wasn’t nearly as bad as what he had felt seconds ago, but it was enough to make him hunch over slightly, palms digging into the floor.

The base of his spine tingled, making him arch his back backwards. Jesse bit his lip, shoulders tensing as the sensation dragged on. Like the pain in his skull, it seemed to be working towards a peak, hitting it, and then fading away.

By the time the pain at below the small of his back ebbed away, Jesse felt...off. Most people were keenly aware of the position of all their limbs, and he was too, but...he felt _something_ other than his arms and legs back there. An entirely foreign sense of feel was suddenly in the back of his mind, making him feel as if, oddly, he had an extra appendage.

The events of the last couple of minutes had entirely exhausted the cowboy, leaving him a heaving pile on the ground. Jesse barely realized when the hidden door along the glass wall slid open, letting Carlson step through into the room. He was too exhausted to even try attacking Carlson right now. Not to mention the weird, new sensations tingling along the back of his mind, telling him that something in his body had been changed...or added upon

It took him a couple of seconds to realize that the scientist was clapping, almost giddy with excitement. Jesse gaze blearily up at the man, his chest rising and falling deeply. Carlson’s expression could only be described as wide-eyed, triumphant delight. His eyes rapidly flicked across Jesse’s body.

Carlson fished the remote out of his pocket, then leaned down to talk to the dazed cowboy.

“I might as well tell you what I’ve been doing with all the people I’ve captured over the last year.” The scientist grinned, eyes flicking up to something above Jesse’s face, “Well, you see, back when I was working for Talon, I uncovered quite a lot in the field of genetically modifying humans.”

He hummed under his breath, playfullying wave the remote around before pressing a button. Behind him, something began to lower down from the ceiling, but his body obstructed Jesse’s view of whatever it was.

“ _Specifically,_ genetically modifying human DNA by incorporating animalistic features.” Carlson stage-whispered, his smile sickeningly sweet as he patted Jesse’s head. That done, he straightened up and stepped aside, revealing that it was a mirror that had descended from the ceiling.

Jesse wondered just what the hell Carlson was trying to show him. He stared for about a two seconds before he saw it. His eyes widened in wordless horror and his blood ran freezing cold as he realized why it had felt as if something had grown out of his head.

It’s because something _had._

A pair of bovine horns came out from either side of his upper head, jutting up towards the ceiling. Jesse looked in the mirror and numbly reached up to grasp at one of the horns. Tugging on it incessantly found that, yes, it was real. Entirely, unbelievably real. But that wasn’t the end of his worries.

Jesse finally caught sight of the tail-esque wire stretched out behind him. But when he gazed at it, the wire twitched in time with the sensation going off in his brain, telling that actually was the wire wasn’t a wire, but instead an actual tail. One that was connected to him.

In a frenzy, Jesse twisted and grabbed the appendage, pulling it out in front of him. It was an exact replica of a cow’s tail, and...he could feel it. He could feel his hand on the tail. And when he pulled on it, he could sense the tug on his lower spine. The tugging sensation was right where he now realized was the base of _his_ **_tail._ **The tail started at the base of his spine and came out from under his untucked shirt.

Those horns were real. That tail was real. And they were part of his body.

Jesse let go of the appendage as if it burned him, head snapping up towards the scientist standing in front of him.

“What did you _do to me?”_ He hissed desperately, angry yet panicked as the reality of the situation started to sink in.

“I think that’s clear enough.” Carlson chuckled. He pressed the same button on the remote, and the mirror retracted into the ceiling.

Pocketing the remote, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out two capped syringes. Carlson reached down towards Jesse with his free hand, but he was quick to flinch away. Jesse scooted back, scrambling to get away from the scientist. He glared at him, brown eyes wide and angry.

Carlson huffed, then tutted mockingly. The cowboy’s reactions were just too entertaining, but right now he had more work to do. With an exaggerated sigh, he reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out the remote. A pressed button had the chains connected to the cuffs around Jesse’s wrists retracting into the ceiling, forcing the cowboy to his feet.

The chains didn’t stop retracting until they were taut, forcing Jesse still and open to further torment. Carlson immediately took advantage, stepping closer to his captive. Jesse had no other option but to trash about, his new tail whipping wildly behind him, but it was nothing against his restraints.

“Fuck off!” Jesse tried to lash out, but was unable to do anything but twist a bit.

Carlson chuckled, and reached a hand towards out. Not giving the cowboy a chance to even flinch, he tugged lightly on the front of Jesse’s button up shirt. He stared contemplatively at the line of buttons, before shrugging to himself.

Without so much as a warning, Carlson hooked a hand into the collar of Jesse’s shirt and pulled as hard as he could. Jesse tensed as buttons went flying, and the remains of his shirt hung open limply. An appraising gaze settled on the exposed pectorals, laden with predatory lust. Jesse was so wholly shaken by what was happening that he forgot to struggle. Instead, he froze like a deer in headlights.

“Stay still, now. Wouldn’t want to hurt you, would we?” Carlson hummed as he uncapped one of the syringes.

Jesse watched in freezing, bone chilling trepidation as the scientist brought the needle closer to the right side of his chest. After a slight push, the needle broke through the skin of his upper right pectoral. Carlson promptly pressed down on the syringe, injecting the contents into his body. The scientist paused to set the empty syringe aside, uncapped the second, and repeated the process with his left pectoral. Once that was done, Carlson’s hands idly dropped down to his hips, squeezing lightly as he stared at Jesse’s chest, as if he was inspecting his handiwork.

Jesse was on the verge of asking what the hell the scientist had just done to him now, but was instantly cut off by sudden pressure in his chest. Unlike the previous two times, however, this pressure was oddly pleasurable. The sensation seemed to focus in on his nipples, making the cowboy bit his lip. Mortification burned within him as he struggled to hold back a surprise, pleasured groan at the building pressure within his nipples, making the sensitive flesh harden.

And unlike the last two times, the pressure didn’t ebb away. It cut off rather suddenly, replaced with the feeling of— Jesse didn’t know. The strange, new sensation was nothing like he had ever felt. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked down at himself.

“You truly are a _cowboy_ now, aren’t you, Jesse?” Carlson teased cruelly, stepping back to allow his captive a better look at his own body. But to Jesse, the man’s voice seemed far away.

Pearly little beads of white were collected at the tips of his nipples, connected to thin streams of milky white liquid that had trickled down his pectorals. Muted horror instantly washed over his expression as he made the chilling connection between what he was seeing, Carlson’s words, and the still present pressure within his chest.

That was milk.

Jesse was silent, staring down at himself in wide-eyed horror. Warring emotions clashed behind his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, his crippling distress only served to enunciate his new bovine features as his tail lashed wildly side to side. Carlson huffed, watching the tail lash out with a certain sense of amusement and lust.

Slowly, Jesse raised his head.

“I’m going to _kill_ you.”

He spat out the words, voice low and rumbling and deceptively calm. His eyes were filled to the brim with rage as he glowered, fists shaking with forcibly restrained fury. It was more of a promise, than a threat.

Carlson was unfazed. He tutted and shook a patronizing finger.

“That’s a rather rude thing to say, especially after I just made you near-perfect.”

The scientist smiled, a sight which Jesse had come to associate with nothing but misfortune. He ran a finger up his captive’s lean but firm abdominal muscles, appreciating the exposed torso. His finger stopped directly in the middle of Jesse’s chest, before darting aside to flick a milky nipple. He licked his lips, ignoring the cowboy’s look of shocked disgust. A quick look over his shoulder, accompanied with a nod, had a pair of masked guards stepping into the room.

The guards must have been given orders before hand, because they moved without so much as a word from Carlson. They approached Jesse and loosened the chains holding his arms up. He lashed out immediately with his fists. He knew it was futile, but he was so utterly shaken by what just happened that he couldn’t help it.

One of the guards quickly grabbed onto him, physically restraining him as the other loosened the chains to the point where his arms were back at his side. Once that was done, the second guard stepped to his other side, and the two of them held him in place.

Another masked guard stepped into the room, striding towards Carlson with a medium sized metal case in hand. The scientist turned to take the case from the guard, excitement clear in his features. He turned towards Jesse with the case in one hand and the other extending out towards the cowboy. Try as he might, Jesse was unable to jerk his head away.

“Just a few more things, and you’ll be just what I want.” Carlson murmured, eyes lit up with sickening excitement. His fingers brushed against one of the white horns gracing his captive’s head, looking at the bovine features with something akin to worship.

Carlson suddenly cleared his throat, retracting his hand. He cleared his throat, then shifted the case in his hand onto his open palm. The positioning was picked specifically to present the mysterious case to Jesse, causing feelings of trepidation to skyrocket.

“I mentioned earlier that you would be getting ‘special’ treatment. You should be honored, really. It took me _incredibly_ long to craft this particular concoction. Mind you, you aren’t the only test subject here to get it, but none of your friends are. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to constantly rub it Overwatch agents’ faces that they’re my prisoner.”

The scientist drummed his fingers on the case, observing Jesse with watchful eyes. Jesse was silent, chest heaving as he stared in disbelief at the madman before him.

“You, however, are the exception. Because of you, I lost a large number of potential test subjects. I can’t let something like that slide. Not to mention how the location you’re going to be housed in would be a little easy for someone like you to break out of. But, also...let’s just say that I’ll personally be getting a lot more out of it.”

Carlson paused meaningfully and leered at Jesse, making him shudder with dread. A sense of foreboding weighed heavily on him. The way the scientist was looking at him made his skin crawl. He knew, in the back of his mind, exactly what Carlson was hinting at...but he refused to accept it.

“What?”

It was all he managed to say, still reeling in shock from everything that just happened to him over the course of just a few hours. Carlson merely chuckled. He unlocked the case within his hands, snapping open the clasps on the sides to reveal its contents. Settled snugly within the case was _another_ syringe, this one larger than the last two and filled with a magenta colored liquid.

He removed the syringe and tossed the case aside with a clatter. He teasingly traced the capped tip along Jesse’s body, lingering on thick hips and thighs.

“I apologize about all the needles I’ve been throwing at you, but if all goes according to plan, this’ll be the last one.”

Carlson wave the object in question in front of his helpless face, a dangerous glint in those frigid blue eyes. Somehow, that itself was more terrifying than anything that had just happened. Dread pooled in Jesse’s stomach, and he couldn’t help but fear the contents within the syringe.

“To put it frankly, it’ll make you dumber. Your mind as it is right now is too much of a risk. This serum here will take care of that. A couple psychological tweaks here and there, and you’ll be changed into less of a threat. Don’t worry, I won’t get rid of _everything._ Like the accent, I like that. Nothing like Southern hospitality, right?”

Nausea bubbled within Jesse’s stomach, his face getting paler and paler as the madman talked on and on.

“It’ll tamper with your memories a bit, too. Not a memory wipe, but it’ll shove aside all that pesky knowledge that makes you a liability. Impressive, isn’t it?” Carlson pulled the needle’s cap off with a loud POP. “This serum alone can turn an outlaw such as _you_ into nothing but a ditzy airhead of a cow.”

A single look at Jesse’s aghast face had the scientist laughing. He smiled cruelly, a crazed glint to his eyes.

“Roll up his sleeve.”

Jesse’s eyes widened, and in an instant he was wildly struggling. He tried to throw the guards off of him, bucking and thrashing about in their grip as Carlson moved closer. In the end, his final struggle for freedom was all for naught, and his sleeve was harshly tugged up past his elbow.

A guard bared the vulnerable underside of his flesh arm to Carlson, steadfastly ignoring Jesse’s hissed threats and curses. The scientist quickly inserted the needle into his bared forearm, pressing down on the syringe and injecting the serum into his blood stream. Fear and anger shot through his body.

“You’re fucking insane!” Jesse snarled, hands clawing desperately with rage and despair. His hair fell about his face as a result of his rampant struggling. Carlson simply looked back at him and playfully tapped on one of his newly added horns.

“And _you_ should be unconscious in about three, two, one…”

His timing was disturbingly impeccable. The world once more went dark for Jesse, before he even had the chance to try and fight it.  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed it or are a kinky bastard too.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Unlike before, Jesse woke up after what felt like mere seconds.

He adjusted to consciousness much quicker— either because of a difference in the sedation dosage, or because of the utter distress he had felt upon passing out.

Jesse came to with a gasp, eyes snapping open in an instant. He panted heavily, waiting for his brain to process what he was seeing. The first thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes staring right back at him. Carlson sat a few feet away from him, seated leisurely on a chair. He was silent, observing Jesse with a leer and a disquieting little smile.

Jesse stared back in bewilderment, brows furrowed as he worked to place himself. His head felt foggy. It wasn’t enough to impede him, but it made him process his situation a bit slowly.

The second thing he noticed was that he was in a different location. And much to his utter bewilderment, it looked like the inside of...a stable stall? A quick glance at his surroundings confirmed that yes, he was in what looked like the stereotypical stall within a farmhouse stable. Wooden “walls” were on either side of him and behind Carlson. The ground was packed, hard brown dirt, and hay was strewn about along the corners and edges of the stall.

Yet, something was off. He had grown up on a farm, and he knew from memory that the stables were supposed to smell, frankly, like shit. But this place didn’t. It smelled like nothing, in fact. This wasn’t the normal stables found on a farm, that much was clear. It smelled as if there weren’t any actual animals in here.

The third thing he noticed was that he was naked.

Every single inch of him was void of clothing, baring tan skin to the mellow air. His confusion flared, and he impulsively tried to move to look down at himself. It was then that he noticed the full extent of his predicament.

He was locked into some sort of wooden...contraption. He was bent over a hip-height wooden block, which was connected to the ground. The block pressed into the area below his belly button and above his hips. His elbows were pressed in, and his forearms were extended slightly in front of him, resting on a second tall wooden block. Clamps on his shoulders and arms kept them in that position, preventing him from moving around. Trying to move his legs found that something was tied around his ankles, forcing his legs open and in place.

The only thing Jesse could compare it to was one of those mounting stocks used to breed cows.

A petrifying chill settled into his bones when he realized that this was _exactly_ that. He looked over his shoulder, desperately trying to take stock of his situation. His state of undress combined with the way he was bent over, with his legs forcibly spread, quite literally presented his ass. He could see tail swish with distress, only serving to freak him out even further.

It was then that he remembered what Carlson injected him with just before he had passed out. Jesse swiveled his head to face front again, glowering with red-hot fury.

“I’m going to fucking _kill you._ When I get out this, I’m going to—”

“But you won’t get out of this, I’m afraid.” Amusement flickered across Carlson’s face.

Jesse’s indignant retort tapered off as the sound of a door creaking open behind him reached his ears. He frowned, eyes flicking to the side. The sound of a bestial huff caused even more alarm, spurring him to look back over his shoulder. A few feet behind him was the stall door, which had swung open to reveal a man he didn’t recognize.

He realized that this man, too, had been subject to genetic modification, if the large bull-like horns were an indication. The bull-man’s eyes were glazed over, making him look even more animalistic and hinting that the man, whoever he was, wasn’t entirely in there. But that wasn’t Jesse’s primary concern. The other man was naked as well. Before he could stop himself, his eyes dipped downward, then widened in pure shock.

There was absolutely no way the man’s dick hadn’t been genetically modified as well. He was _huge._

Such thoughts were instantly pushed aside as the bull-man’s eyes instantly zeroed in on him, and his exposed body. He was instantly reminded of the position he was in as the newcomer stalked towards him with clear intent.

The moment Jesse realized what was in store, he jerked his shoulders back in an attempt to break out of his restraints. When that didn’t work, he tried to kick his leg free of the shackles around his ankle. Again, it didn’t even budge.

Carlson watched him try to break free with a mix of cruel amusement and lust. He wouldn’t blame anyone else for staring at Jesse the way he was, really. The cowboy—the title was even more fitting now— had quite a nice body. Curvy, with a breeder’s pair of hips, yet muscled _just_ right. And his pectorals were a rather nice sight. The muscles were plum yet firm, with the nipples strikingly hard. The dusty rose buds were slightly puffy, most likely from the pressure of his milk buildup. He really did look like a cow now, with a nice pair of bovine horns and a long tail, with a puffy, flicking tip. Jesse’s member hung between his thick thighs, still flaccid, but Carlson knew that wouldn’t be the case for long.

The ‘treatment’ would make sure that wasn’t the case.

“You can feel your mind getting foggy, can’t you?” He asked matter-of-factly, the question phrased as more of a statement. It dragged Jesse’s attention back to him, the cowboy narrowing his eyes accusingly.

“That’s the serum starting to kick in. It’ll do a decent job on its own, but, see, the best way to get the results I’m looking for is through pairing it with a sensory overload. A sensory overload would really be the tipping point for the serum to override your brain.”

Carlson idly drummed his fingers on his leg, eyeing his captive’s body appreciatively. Jesse’s face slowly drained off color as he understanding began to dawn on him.

“So you can probably figure out what I have planned for you right now. Besides, it’ll be a good introduction to what your life here is going to be like.”

In almost perfect timing, the bull-man came to a stop directly behind Jesse, huffing again. This time, the sound was much louder, making him pure fear shoot up his spine. He immediately dropped any pretense of ballsy anger or death threats, throwing it out the window in exchange for desperately struggling in the mounting stock. Jesse repeatedly jerked his arms back, or, at least, tried to. It was all futile, for the mounting stock didn’t so much as shudder with the force of his struggling.

A pair of hands suddenly fell on his hips, making him jump. The hands squeezed, and the bull-man behind him made some sort of growling noise in the back of his throat.

“Oh, you like him, Matteo?” Carlson laughed, and it took Jesse a moment to realize that he was talking to the man behind him, “I’m glad. A _lot_ of resources went into this cow. But I’d say it was worth it; he’s got such an nice ass, right?”

The bull— Matteo— grunted in agreement. He was too far under the influence of whatever drugs they had given him to respond with sentences. He frowned a moment later though, when the cow continued to trash around in the mounting stock. He gripped one of the cow’s horns with one hand to keep him in place, and roughly spanked a nicely tanned ass cheek with the other as a warning.

Jesse froze instinctively upon impact, fear gnawing at his mind. This was bad. This was bad, bad, _bad._ His eyes dipped down to the ground, settling on a patch of dirt a few feet in front of him.

Powerless to do anything but just lay there, Jesse’s face flushed in embarrassment as hands gripped his ass and spread it slightly. He could practically _feel_ the eyes on what was revealed— a vulnerable little pucker and the scrotum hanging below. Behind him, Matteo instinctively pawed at the ground with his feet, huffing again in approval of the view.

Matteo pushed his hips forward, slapping his erection directly in between the spread globes. Jesse jumped at the impact, eyes widening as he realized just what that fleshy pillar of heat pressed along his ass was. The cock sawed back and forth, sliding up and down and smearing precum over his entrance.

Jesse opened his mouth, nervously trying to somehow talk his way out of the situation.

“Wait, s-stop, don’t...”

But his words fell on deaf ears, and he was silenced with another harsh spank. Jesse tried to swallow down tingling dread and sickening helplessness as the bull’s precum slowly dripped down to his taint. The cock hotdogging him slowly pulled away. He had just enough time to wonder why, when he felt something throbbing and heated prod at his entrance. He blanched, fingers curling into fists.

“I don’t think putting all of it in right away will work, Matteo.”

Jesse looked up, suddenly remembering that Carlson was still in the room. He thought the scientist would have left, but— he stiffened in shock, caught in between horror and disbelief.

Carlson had unzipped his pants to pull out his own erection, which he was lazily stroking as he watched the show. The sick fuck wasn’t even ashamed at being caught; rather, he seemed _pleased_ when Jesse’s eyes fell on him. Disgust, fear, and anger broiled deep in Jesse’s stomach.

“This cow isn’t ready for that just yet. Maybe try stretching Jesse out a bit, first.” Carlson advised the bull, who grunted in annoyance but complied.

The bull-man pulled his dick away from Jesse’s entrance, and replaced it with his fingers. Matteo was evidently very low on patience, as he skipped using one finger and jumped straight to using two. He insistently pushed the digits against the ring of muscle, grunting in annoyance when they didn’t gain entrance right away. Once his fingers popped into the warm, velvety insides, he immediately got to work, scissoring the fingers in and out in an obvious hurry.

Jesse grit his teeth, screwing his eyes shut tightly. God, Matteo’s fingers were thick, and long too. Anytime he tried to pull away, or even struggle, the bull just slapped him on the ass. Soon, another finger was added, and the stretching became even quicker and haphazard.

He jolted, eyes flying open as the fingers jabbed against his prostate. And for a second, he forgot why he was so against this. He bit down on his lip, forcing down the sounds his body impulsively wanted to make.

Finally, Matteo seemed to reach the end of his patience. He pulled his fingers out of Jesse with a loud pop. He squeezed the cow’s ass once more, then smacked the underside for good measure, making the flesh bounce.

The cowboy was caught off guard by the sudden emptiness inside him, but he was glad. The relief only lasted for a second though, when he remembered what was coming next. Jesse tensed as hand grasped his tail and held it aside, as if making sure it wouldn’t get in the way. It only added to the humiliation. Not to mention the _dehumanization._

The throbbing tip of the bull-man’s penis pushed against his pucker, spreading a new coating of slippery precum on the vulnerable flesh. It pulled back a second later, leaving a single strand of pre connecting their bodies. Steady hands gripped his hips, holding Jesse in place.

And with a rumbling groan, Matteo slid home, forcibly sheathing all of his cock in one powerful thrust.

Jesse tossed his head back in a helpless scream as the forceful thrust jabbed his prostate dead on. It filled him to the brim much too fast. The sound of Matteo’s hips colliding with his ass filled the stall, but he was too preoccupied with the way he nearly blacked out for a second. His back arched like a bow and his entire body jolted with the force of the thrust.

Carlson wolf-whistled loudly at the display, his hand quickening its pumps of his own erection.

Jesse’s inner muscles convulsed around the sudden intruder, trying in vain to reject the throbbing cock buried balls deep in his ass. As he began to adjust to the feeling, he couldn’t help but notice that everything seemed...hazier.

A queasy bout of fear whipped up his spine when he realized that even that slight sensory overload of his prostate being hit by such a strong thrust had furthered the serum’s progress. With a sinking feeling deep in his stomach, Jesse realized that his mind was definitely foggier now. He could still concentrate now, but what about a few minutes later?

He was completely, totally trapped.

The overwhelming desperation clawing up his throat was cut off by a spike of pleasure as the dick within him started to move. Matteo pulled his hips back, then snapped forward, repeating the movement even as Jesse let out another scream. The bull seemed incapable of slowly building up to it. Instead, he immediately set the animalist pace by roughly thrusting away with wild abandon.

Despite the speed of the thrusts, he was able to withdraw enough of his dick so that every thrust _in_ was like a battering ram. He slammed into Jesse with enough force for his hips loudly slap against his ass. The fucking steadily punched gasps and moans out of the cowboy, as each thrust slammed against his prostate hard enough to leave him panting.

“Ah! Ah, _ah,_ f-fuck, wait, d— _uuuunnn_ ** _ggGGGHHHHHH!”_ **

Jesse dissolved into an incoherent moan as a rather rough thrust made stars explode across his vision. The mere force of it had Matteo’s scrotum slapping against his, adding another bout of thigh-trembling pleasure. His now fully erect arousal slapped against the wooden post keeping his hips up, making a loud, wet smacking noise.

Matteo reached down and gave his cock a few pumps, most likely as reward for his unwilling yet automatic enthusiasm. The feeling made his eyes nearly cross as his tongue lolled out, and for a split second Jesse didn’t feel any shame for what was happening.

But underneath the mounting pleasure, terror ran rampant across his mind. The serum was even stronger now, fogging up his mind and making it hard to think about anything aside from the cock pistoning in and out of him? He found himself almost drooling about how good it felt, then immediately stopped. He was being _raped,_ yet part of him almost didn’t mind. Even if his body may react to the stimulation, his brain should have known better. But with the injection working through his system, Jesse’s mind was faltering, telling him that this was _right,_ that this was what was he was made for.

He was painfully aware of every part of his body, from his dripping erection, to his wagging tail, to his chest.

His nipples felt like pinpricks of pleasure, burning with the need to be touched— _milked—_  and abating pressure. The feeling of lactating, of liquid dribbling of out felt better than it should have. Milk dripped out of his overly-sensitive pectorals and onto the ground beneath him in a display of the depraved changes his body had gone through.

The thought scared Jesse, giving him a sudden bout of clarity. It was just in time to see Carlson stand up from his chair, and stride towards him. Before he could react, the scientist slapped his dripping cock against the cowboy’s face.

“You have no idea how hot you look right now.” Carlson said, voice raspy with lust. He grinned and continued to jerk himself off mere inches from his face.  Jesse’s vision zeroed against his will in on the dick in front of him, before he resolutely snapped his gaze back upwards.

He struggled to process Carlson’s words, staring up at him with a flushed face. His eyes seemed to drift downwards against his will, settling on the red dick just in front of him. With the pounding from behind and the way his mind was steadily going hazy, it was hard to concentrate. And it _terrified_ him. It was clear as day on his face. When Carlson looked down at the flushed, gasping cowboy, he could see it. Underneath the glazed look of lust was desperate, terrified fear. Those two emotions seemed to be clashing behind those brown eyes, fighting for dominance.

When the words finally registered, Jesse didn’t bother trying to respond. Any sound he tried to make came out as a lustful gasp. Carlson let out a sudden grunt, and grabbed Jesse by both his horns.

Without so much as a warning, he stuffed his cock into the cowboy’s open mouth. He began to thrust in and out, fucking the cowboy’s face with skull-rattling intensity. Jesse let out a muffled noise of shocked protest. The rough spitroast jarred him from both ends but he was utterly powerless to stop it. Try as he might, he couldn’t move his head away. Carlson had a death grip on his horns that kept him in place for the scientist’s dick. All he could was to take it as Carlson’s thrusts became rougher. Suddenly, it stopped. But not before the cock in his mouth shoved in deep, practically squashing his gag reflex.

Cum flooded the wet cavern, shooting straight into his throat and leaving Jesse no other choice but to swallow it all. Once he had, Carlson slowly stepped back with a satisfied groan. He chanced a look down at the cowboy, who was slowly but surely getting overwhelmed by all the ways his body was being used.

Jesse stared up at Carlson as his own consciousness started to flicker. The serum had settled haze on nearly all of his mind by then. Even as his eyes got more and more glassy, little flashes of terror flicked across his face every now and then. But it was steadily being drowned out, and all he could focus on now was trying to not succumb to the drug. Carlson could actually _see_ him fading away, slowly flickering out behind his eyes.

His eyes began to roll back, jaw going slack as the drug started to win out.

The last straw was Matteo slamming to a stop, balls deep in his ass, and letting out a loud, rumbling groan. Instantly, heat poured within his insides. But as the bull-man’s cum started to paint the warm, velvety hole white, he continued to thrust straight through his orgasm.

Matteo didn’t plan to slow down until he rung out every last drop. The cow was just too good of a fuck to stop yet.

Jesse’s body finally reached its peak, under the sensation of being fucked while hot cum painted his insides. His eyes widened, reflecting the last little bit of lucidity, as his thighs began to tremble. Even in the mess he was in right now, Jesse knew what would happen if he orgasmed.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , s-stop, no, _nnnnoOooo, nononononon—oooOOHHHGGH_ ** _HHNNNNNN!”_ **

His cries of denials morphed into a drawn out moan when the mind-shattering orgasm hit him full force. Jesse’s eyes rolled back, mouth dropping open into an ‘O’ as he came. His back arched further, body trembling as orgasm washed over him like a tsunami. He saw stars, vision going entirely white, as his cock splattered the ground. Milk erupted from his aching, puffy nipples, spurting out and adding to the cesspool of pleasure he was drowning in.

Jesse didn’t even have a slight moment of reprieve. The sensory overload had tipped him over the edge, and the serum overpowered the last feeble line of defense he had left. Instantly, everything began to get hazy. By the time his vision had cleared and his legs had stopped shaking, it was too late. He struggled to stay afloat through it all, trying to beat back the fog settling over his consciousness. This was bad, this was really, _really_ bad.

Jesse panted heavily, jaw slack. His vision blurred as he tried to pull himself together. Before he could stop it, his eyes rolled back again. He grasped helplessly at the last little bits of his consciousness. 

He needed to focus, or… or… something would happen. Something…Yeah, there was something he was worried about.

But he couldn’t...

He needed to…

He…

 

Jesse’s thoughts faded away.

 

 

***

 

 

Carlson hummed to himself, casually rolling back his shoulders. He looked up at bull-man across from him, noting that he was still there for some reason.

Matteo looked down at the oddly still cow in the mounting stock, his brows furrowed. Now that he had taken care of his arousal, he was level-headed just enough to register that the way the cow had slowly gone limp wasn’t normal. Concern started to flicker across his face.

 “That’ll be all, Matteo. You’re free to go.” Carlson waved a hand dismissively. When the bull hesitated, he sighed and rolled his eyes, “You know the drill. Don’t worry, you’ll have another chance to play with Jesse, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 It wasn’t, but that train of thought slowly drifted away in Matteo’s drug addled mind. He lumbered out of the stall, letting the door swing shut behind him. Carlson watched the bull go, before focusing his attention on the figure in the mounting stock.

Jesse had slumped over in the mounting stock, or, slumped over as well as he could be while restrained. His head lolled slightly to the side, and even though the cowboy— no, the **_cow._** Even though the cow wasn’t unconscious, he might as well have been. His brown eyes were glazed over and vacant. The gaze was unseeing, not reflecting any hint of a person still in there. His lips, swollen from the rough spitroast, were slightly parted in limp stupor. It was clear that nobody was really in there at the moment. The serum had taken over entirely, drowning out Jesse from within his own mind.

Poor thing. But he’d be fine in an hour or so. Happy, even. 

Carlson couldn’t help but let his eyes wander, dipping down to Jesse’s still dripping nipples. His teats were like a leaky faucet, a drop of milk gradually budding at the tip before falling onto the ground below. Just the sight had made his groin stir, tempting him to take a gander at mounting Jesse himself.

The scientist shook his head firmly and stepped around the mounting stock. He calmly strided towards the door, making sure to not look behind him. As tempting as it was, he wouldn’t have his turn with Jesse just yet. He’d be able to do that as much as he wanted soon enough, anyhow— he just had to allow the serum to run its course. Besides, he didn’t have the time to be distracted right now.

Carlson stepped out of the stall and out into the main section of the barn. He turned to a woman who had been waiting for him outside of the stall. She was a rather diminutive woman, but it was wise to not let that fool you. She was rather stoich, the no-nonsense type of person.

Not to mention how she was none other than Carlson’s assistant. She herself had dabbled in some genetic modifying of other human beings.

“The serum’s effects are underway right now. Have the guards take him to his room and clean him.” Carlson told the woman, who started pressing away at the holopad in her hand, “Oh, and Mary? I left some clothes for him there. Make sure the guards get him outfitted in that.” 

Mary nodded, and continued typing. They walked away from the stall, striding out of the stables. A light breeze greeted the duo as they walked out into the sunlight.

“Alright, the guards are on their way to transport McCree.” Mary said, before tucking her holopad under her arm. She sent a cursory glance around her, gazing over the nearby pasture and its hybrid inhabitants before settling her gaze on him.

“Where to next?”

Carlson smiled, mulling over his own thoughts. 

“There’s a few other Overwatch agents I’d like to visit.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed or are a kinky bastard too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shimada brothers come into play this chapter; unfortunately, it's a lot of plot.

Hanzo leaned forward and watched intently through the narrow slit of the open divider. He could only see the driver of the van and bright sunlight outside the windscreen. None of it was enough to see where they were going.

When Carlson slid the divider shut, he had no choice but to begrudgingly settle back in the cage. For all intents and purposes it  _ was  _ a cage, but not a conventional one. It was comprised of a metal platform, with all four sides and the top made up of a purple-tinted, see through force field. 

The same as the one Genji was contained in next to him. Genji discreetly prodded at the far corner of his own cage, trying to locate an exploitable weakness. He stopped quickly when Carlson turned to face them once again.

Forcefields may have seemed over the top, but Carlson knew it was a necessary precaution. Especially considering the new features they’d been given. He stared at the pair of brothers. Without Genji’s helmet on, the family resemblance between them was rather noticeable. They were related, alright.

Both Shimadas glared at him venomously, so downright ferocious that any other person would’ve moved further back for safety. Carlson just laughed. 

The van jostled, shaking the occupants.

“Not very happy about this, are you?” The scientist asked rhetorically. Hanzo snarled instinctively, revealing animalistically sharp teeth.

As a Talon scientist, Carlson had been given just enough information to know about each of the brother’s ability to summon dragons. Frankly, he had no idea how it worked. It didn’t abide by any scientific rules, but he wasn’t hung up on for long. 

If anything, it had intrigued him. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he tried to rewire their DNA with something reptilian — something structurally similar to a dragon. Perhaps their own dragons would intervene in some way.

And they had. 

Administering the nanotechnology to Hanzo wasn’t hard, considering that he was entirely flesh and bone. Unlike Genji, who had been a bit of a challenge. It had taken a bit of studying to find that his body wasn’t entirely cybernetic. Parts of it were only covered by the superficial plating of his armor, like his left arm. After removing all that and any stored weapons, Carlson was able to administer the injection to Genji as well.

Upon injecting both of them, the area of injection had glowed inexplicably for a couple of seconds. About 10 uneventful minutes passed before changes rapidly began to surface. But not the ones he was expecting. No, these were distinctly draconic.

Carlson took note of the fact that Hanzo’s traits came in various shades of blue, while Genji’s came in green. He assumed it was from their individual dragons. But aside from the difference in color, the list of traits weren’t too different.

The traits were utterly fascinating.

Glossy scales had appeared around the corners of their eyes, barely dusting over the tops of their cheekbones. Sleek but sturdy antlers, like the ones typically depicted in paintings of East Asian dragons, extended back from above their temples. Their pupils were elongated and ringed with either vibrant green or blue, depending on which of the brothers one looked at. Their canines had sharpened into razor sharp fangs, while the nails of their hands transformed into something akin to claws. The skin below their knuckles was covered with scales like the ones on their faces, thin but glittering.

But perhaps the most noticeable addition were the slender tails coming out of the base of their spines. Like the rest of their bodies, they followed the respective color scheme, and the ends were tipped with a sleek puff of black fur. The tails balanced between strength and agility, packing quite a lot of power but also flexible enough to the point of being prehensile.

All in all, it seemed as if their dragons had  _ merged  _ with them. Carlson found that convenient. Not only did he get two magnificent hybrids, but the Shimadas wouldn’t be able to summon their dragons anymore.

Once that was done, he gave them a new change of clothes to wear during their stay here. The clothing was inspired by Japanese fashion, with slightly baggy pants that tightened at the ankles. It came with a sleeveless, form-fitting black top that vaguely resembled a vest, with a thin band of color — blue for Hanzo and green for Genji, in accordance to their natural color scheme — at the collar, down the middle, and at the bottom edge. There was a slot for their tails that allowed the appendages to come out, and similarly colored boots.

But neither of them gave the clothing much thought.

Hanzo snarled, instinctively baring his fangs at Carlson. He held back the urge to lunge forward and slash at him with his claws. He knew by now that the forcefield would hold.

“What is the point of this?” The archer hissed furiously. 

He had refrained from asking his questions earlier, out of fear of what the answer could be. But now he needed to know. The scientist hadn’t questioned them once about Overwatch’s inside knowledge, and he didn’t seem intent on killing them either. Aside from the genetic modification, Carlson had given no indication of what he planned to do with him and Genji. 

“Simply put, I want to study you.” Carlson shrugged, “Genetic modification is such an intriguing field, but not enough researchers bother to study how people  _ function  _ after the modifications. Then again, no one has advanced as far I have yet.” 

The scientist preened with his own self praise. Genji repressed the urge to roll his eyes. He seemed to pride himself on the animalistic traits he’d “bestowed” upon them. In reality, it was their dragons that had done the work. He knew Carlson was aware of that, but still chose to mark it as his own achievement.

Carlson crossed his arms casually and raised an eyebrow.

“Any other questions?”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at offer; he was not expecting the scientist to even answer his first question so straightforwardly. Genji, meanwhile, tilted his head in consideration. Carlson enjoyed taunting them with the fact that he captured them. Perhaps that would make him more willing to answer questions if he had a way to turn it into a jab. 

“Where are we?” Genji asked incredulously. The scientist smiled, as if he was glad he had asked.

“A nature preserve in Southern Missouri, in the United States.”

Carlson burst out laughing at the look on their faces.

“Surprised? Don’t be! This place is perfect. It was a landscape nature preserve, so there wasn’t any fauna that got in the way. Even better, this isn’t one of the big ones, so nobody bothers to check up on it. It’s just the right size. It took some time, but it was pretty easy taking over the management of this place.”

Carlson’s eyes gleamed dangerously as he recalled it.

“All it took was some patience. I sent a few of my agents one by one. The park’s management team was  _ delighted _ to have so many new workers…until they were all replaced. But by then, it was too late. I had control of the park and all of its land. And nobody is the wiser! Nobody knows how every single worker here works for me, or how  _ I’m  _ the one overseeing the preserve.”

Genji stared for a few shocked seconds, before shaking himself out of it. He glowered at the madman.

“You choose to waste an entire nature preserve for  _ this?  _ For the sake of morphing other people?”

“Oh no, I’m not wasting it. It’s for such a fascinating cause, really. Besides, I haven’t damaged the land, I just made a few additions to it. There’s quite a lot of different types of hybrids here, so naturally I’d need a lot of space for them. We’re in the main building. It’s connected to all the other, smaller buildings and the habitats by dirt roads. All which were there before, mind you.”

The scientist playfully shook his finger.

“I think you’re going to like it here. Trust me, you won’t mind being test subjects—”

He was cut off by the instinctive growl rumbling out of both Shimadas' throats. It was instinctive. Just like the way they bared their fangs threateningly, and glowered at him so ferociously anyone else would have flinched.

Carlson just laughed. Again.

“Oh, wow, you do NOT like being called that!”

“We are not your  _ toys, _ Carlson.” Hanzo scowled. The scientist brushed it off without a thought. He huffed dramatically, shaking his head.

“One would think you two would be more grateful.The habitat I set up for you guys is great. There’s plenty of other nice habitats here as well: the forest, a pasture, a couple of farms…”

Carlson broke off into chuckles at that last part. He seemed amused by some private joke. Genji’s brows furrowed as he tried to parse some hidden meaning behind the words. Why would a farm be relevant?

“...you might even get to see one of your friends.” 

Mentioning the others provoked an instantaneous reaction. Genji froze, as Hanzo’s eyes went wide. Carlson smirked faintly.

“Where are they?” Hanzo grinded out past gritted teeth. If Carlson was more than willing to blab on and on about his “research”, he should be willing to at least tell him where everyone else was. Genji remained silent as his brain worked through the possibilities.

The last thing he remembered before waking up chained to the wall in Carlson’s laboratory was Hanzo shouting at the rest of the team to run. Since then, he’d only had contact with his brother. He was grateful for that, but that did not alleviate the stress of not knowing how the others— Jesse and Lucio — were faring.

They had seen the smallest glimpse of Lucio earlier. As they were herded through the hallways of the laboratory, they had briefly caught sight of him locked up in a cell. But for all they knew, he could have been moved somewhere else. At the very least, he had appeared unhurt. Hopefully that hadn’t changed in the last hour since they had seen him, but it was better than not knowing anything.

But Genji knew nothing about Jesse’s whereabouts, or what had happened to him. While he knew that Lucio was unhurt, he couldn’t say the same for Jesse. In fact, he didn’t have the slightest clue. For all he knew, the cowboy could be dead. He doubted that just as much as he hoped it was not true, but there was still the horrid chance that it was. 

“Relax, they’re fine. As for where they are….well, I don’t think I’ll tell you that just yet.”

Hanzo growled, the sound rumbling out of the back of his throat like thunder. Carlson laughed off the unspoken threat.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’ll most likely see Lucio again some time soon. His habitat is pretty close to yours. But as for Jesse...well, we’ll see.”

“And what is  **_that_ ** supposed to mean?”

“I said he’s fine, didn’t I? It just might be some time before I let you see him.” Carlson didn’t give any other information besides that. A dangerous glint flashed in his cold eyes, a hint of hidden amusement, but they didn’t have the chance for further questioning.

The van noisily slowed to a halt. Carlson turned and slid open the divider once more to talk to the driver.

“We’re here? Ah, perfect. Alright, turn a bit and back up the rear to the gates. We’ll try to get them into the habitat as quickly as possible.” 

Genji and Hanzo exchanged a glance. This might be a good time to try and escape...but they didn’t know where the others were. Not to mention that they wouldn’t even know where to go. The van set back into motion, and they had no choice but to wait.

It came to another stop, for real this time. A few seconds later, the van’s rear doors swung open behind them. The two spun around, squinting against the sudden bright light. When their eyes adjusted, they were greeted with the sight of a squadron of armed guards standing right outside. All except one had their weapons trained on the two of them.

“The cages will disengage in a few seconds. Get out and walk straight ahead. Don’t try shit if you don’t want to get shot.” 

Sure enough, the force fields flickered out moments later. Neither brother moved for a moment, a small sign of defiance, before Genji begrudgingly stepped off the metal platform. Hanzo followed after, and the guards backed up to make space for them. 

They stepped out of the van and into bright sunlight. Hanzo spared a quick glance downwards at the dirt road under his boots.The guards formed a barrier around them, preventing him from seeing anything that wasn’t straight ahead or directly above, a blue sky with the occasional white cloud. 

Straight ahead stood a very unexpected sight. A large— fourteen feet tall, perhaps — set of open ornamental doors revealed what looked like a Japanese garden of sorts within, and the enclosure was closed in by equally tall walls all the way around. Hanzo had enough time to stare at the sight before him in confusion, before the guards were ushering him and Genji past the open doors.

Once inside, he was able to get a better look at the enclosure. His first impression was correct— it  _ did _ strongly resemble a large Japanese garden. And he was entirely surprised, for he had not expected something quite so...nice.

A stone pathway branched out over the entire enclosure, looping around a pond full of koi fish. A small, fake waterfall poured over a formation of dark rocks and into the pond, which snaked out across the enclosure in the form of a few smaller streams. A short bridge crossed over one of these rivers and connected the large swaths of open grass. Across the grounds was a building reminiscent of the ones in Hanamura, with the same hues and structure.

Blossoming trees and other fauna were scattered across the garden. Flowered vines sprawled across a few sections of the encompassing walls. A portion of the wall was cut out in exchange for a “wall” of large black rocks and boulders. They formed a scraggly, rocky staircase of sorts up to a black cliffside on the other side of the enclosure. And further beyond  _ that  _ was another, taller manmade waterfall, tumbling down and partially blocked at the bottom by the walls.

The enclosure was undeniably beautiful. Nonetheless, it was a glorified cage.

“Believe it or not, this was already here when I took over.” 

Carlson stepped through the line of guards blocking the doors. When Genji turned to him with a heavily skeptical expression, he chuckled.

“Well, of course, not exactly like  _ this,  _ but the basic garden was here. We just added onto it. Quite a sight, isn’t it? I’d say this is probably the best habitat here. You’re welcome.”

Hanzo flexed his hand, feeling his newfound claws slide all the way out. He considered lunging at Carlson, but knew he couldn’t. The guards were still there behind the scientist, blocking the doors and weapons at the ready.

“Something as rare as  _ dragons  _ deserves the very best, don’t you think?” Carlson grinned, eyes glinting with contained excitement. “Anyhow, your sleeping quarters are in the building over there, but there’s also a few caves up in the cliff if your instincts prefer that.”

He pulled a pen out of his breast pocket, casually tapping it against his leg as he glanced over the enclosure. He began to pace around. It wasn’t because of nerves; rather, it was almost lazily casual.

“Don’t bother going up there and trying to get over the walls, though. The kinetic fields above up top are on. Right now, at least.”

Genji raised an eyebrow, straightening with interest.

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh, you’re not going to be locked in here all the time. God, no, that wouldn’t stimulate your new instincts at all.” Carlson scoffed and shook his head, “We’re just preparing a few other things. Once that’s done we’ll open up these doors and let down the fields so you can meet the other reptilian hybrids in this sector.”

Hanzo and Genji exchanged a quick look. There were others. If they could devise a plan, they could try to work with them and escape. At the very least, they wouldn’t be trapped by themselves. The scientist glanced at his wristwatch, and stopped pacing. 

“Well, I won’t be holding you two up any longer. Feel free to explore the place. I’ll be back later.” Carlson was already backing out, flanked by the guards. He smiled, sharp and taunting, “Enjoy your stay.” 

Hanzo glowered, but said nothing. 

The large doors began to close as soon as he was out. He stood there, watching them through the shrinking gap. The doors finally closed with a resounding ‘thunk’, and they were left to themselves in the cage.

After a pause, Genji turned away from the door with an automatic flick of his tail. He began walking across the garden, scanning the area and memorizing the layout. Meanwhile, Hanzo stepped forward to inspect the large set of doors. 

Unfortunately, none of his prodding and pushing found anyway to open them. With a sigh of annoyance, he turned and joined his brother at the edge of the pond.

“We have to locate Lucio and Jesse.” He stated as he looked down at the koi, “He mentioned at Lucio was nearby.”

Genji nodded. 

“I’ll climb up the rocks.” He pointed towards the pile of boulders and rocks leading up to the cliffside, “Perhaps I could get a better look at what’s outside— oh,  **_kuso.”_ **

The cyborg grumbled in frustration, the sound bordering on a growl. Hanzo gave him a perplexed look at the sudden use of an expletive. Wordlessly, Genji pointed upwards.

The formerly transparent force field above the wall gradually became opaque, until it was a solid, sparking half-dome of a pale orange. The portion at the top, too high up to even think about looking out of, remained clear. 

“I suppose they don’t want us seeing anything as of now.” He noted dryly. Genji sighed and crossed his arms.

“Looks like that. Either way, we should familiarize ourselves with this place.” Genji gestured at the garden around them. He lowered his voice, “There must be cameras around here somewhere.”

Of course, he couldn’t  _ see  _ them, but Hanzo didn’t doubt they were there. As his brother wandered off to explore the garden, he knelt down by the edge of the pond. He could see his reflection in the water. He had seen himself, earlier, but even now his appearance caught him off guard.

It was less that he had been changed, and more of there being new, unexpected additions. He was not used to seeing the smattering of rich blue scales along his cheekbones and around his eyes, or the draconic appearance of his irises and pupils. Or anything else, for that matter. He grasped one of his antlers, running his fingers along it. 

When he looked at Genji, the same feeling of familiarity yet foreignness resounded in his gut. Perhaps the most disconcerting of their new features was the tail. Genji’s tail was swaying slightly at the tip, which he had come to realize meant he was deep in thought. The other was standing at the base of the rocks, running a sharpened nail over the black surface of the closest one. They shared the same draconic traits.

Yet, despite all these changes, Hanzo could not say he felt any underlying discomfort with his body. He suspected it was because, technically, the traits stemmed from themselves; rather, their dragons. It was  _ new,  _ but it didn’t feel  _ wrong. _ Genji felt the same.

Small blessings, he supposed. 

Hanzo stood up. That was enough time spent on introspection. He began to walk across the garden towards the building, following the stone pathways right up to its wooden steps. 

Neither he nor his brother intended on staying here long, but it was best to get a better look at the playing field while they had the time.

  
  
  


 

***

 

 

  
  


It seemed like Carlson wasn’t the only one who was fascinated with the concept of dragon hybrids. But unlike the scientist, the young boy staring up at Genji with wonder was admittedly adorable.

“Can you guys breath fire?”

“I don’t believe so, no. But I can try.” Genji offered, and the boy gasped.

He and Hanzo had just found the third and last camera when the force field dropped and the doors to their enclosure opened. When they went out, they were greeted with a wide expanse of grassy grounds, cut through by a winding river sourcing from the waterfall. The entire area was fenced in by a normal fence imbued kinetic field, with a single security booth by the exit. A manner of different types of habitats were nearby— some without any walls, some reminiscent of a desert, others of a forest. 

And that meant that there were other people. Other hybrids, to be exact, all of them mixed with some type of reptile. A teenage girl and her friend, a group in their young 20s, a man around Genji’s age, a young boy and so forth. Their reptilian features were of a similar type to his and Hanzo’s, yet they did not have antlers, tails as long, nor claws. Their features were noticeably not quite as regal, either. It most likely had to do something with the quietly restrained awe the group regarded them with.

“So, uh, welcome to the reptilian sector. Not like you wanted to be here, but...” The teenage girl shrugged sheepishly. Nevertheless, she smiled at them. Based off of appearance, she was of African descent, “I’m Michelle Kamau. This little guy is Jake.”

The little boy waved. He seemed to be unrelated to Michelle, a young white boy around 6 years old.

“I am Shimada Genji, but just call me Genji. This is my brother, Hanzo.” He gestured to said brother, who dipped his head in greeting.

“If you do not mind me asking, how did you all get here?” Hanzo asked. Though they had been captured, they were still on a mission. Any intel would be helpful.

As it turned out, it was just as Overwatch had suspected. The kidnappings were largely based off of convenience. Michelle had been babysitting Jake at the park while her friend had been taken as he was walking home from sports practice, the group of young adults had gotten lost on a trip downtown, the man had taken a turn into the wrong alleyway, and so it went. All of them wanted to escape, but didn’t know how.

“What about you? How’d you two get here?”

Genji and Hanzo exchanged a glance. Telling the truth  _ could _ be dangerous...but these people didn’t seem like enemies. Besides, the one true enemy here already knew. Just as he began to formulate a way to explain it reasonably, Hanzo beat him to it.

“We’re from Overwatch.” Hanzo said rather bluntly, “Overwatch noticed all the disappearances and got involved. We were on a mission, and got captured.” 

His words received surprised, confused stares. Genji wordlessly held up his cybernetic hand. A panel on his palm retracted to display his Overwatch issued ID. Even though it was a lot to take in — a pair of brothers from a technically illegal organization that was working for the greater good somehow ended up in this specific sector — the group accepted it well enough. 

The two of them seemed unique enough to fit the explanation, anyhow.

“So, is there no way past the barrier?” Genji inquired, directing his gaze towards the security booth. Past it was the exit gate, a dirt road, and more grass. Another sector was farther down the road, but it was too far away to make out exact details.

“Yeah, but you need a pass to get past the security booth. I have one of them, but it’s not like I can just up and run.” A bitter tone took over Michelle’s voice, “That stupid fucking Carlson knows where my grandparents live.”

She clenched her fist, then pulled a plastic card out of her pocket. The teen looked down at it with a glare. 

“I only have a pass cause I’m supposed to report the state of our resources, you know, the inventory, in this sector. If I ever step out of line…” She trailed off and anger flashed across her face. Suddenly, she snapped her head up to look at them, “But you guys are from Overwatch! You know how to deal with stuff like this. If, if I could somehow steal some passes for you, then you’d be able to take him down right? You’d get us out of here?”

“Of course.” Hanzo nodded. The gears in his mind turned as he thought, “There’s a few other agents here. If we can group up and find some sort of communication device, anything, we could contact Overwatch to track the call’s location.”

“And if we can find where our weapons are stored, we could try to take down Carlson,” Genji paused, rethinking, “Is there a central building or anything like that?”

“Uh.” Michelle blinked, unsure.

“Yeah, I’ve been there.” The man, Nicolás, stepped closer, “We’ve all been there, actually. It’s where the labs are. It’s also where the offices and the control center for this place is, too. Don’t know where your guys’ weapons might be.”

“That is fine, at least we have the beginnings of a plan now.” Genji reassured him with a wave of his hand, “But, please, keep quiet about this.”

“My lips are sealed. But the passes I can get you guys will only get you so far. There’s different types of passes that unlock different areas. But I’m pretty sure there’s a universal pass, too.” Michelle frowned, “I don’t think it’s in the security station here, but I might find out where to find it.”

“How long will take you to get passes?” Hanzo suspected they’d be stuck here for quite a while, even if Michelle was able to get them passes right away. They’d have to find the others, then some sort of communication device, and then...Well, the list was long.

“Not sure, actually. I’d need the perfect window to get in there without being caught. Maybe a few days?”

Another wordless look passed between the brothers. A few days would work. Until then, they’d spend their time trying to figure out where Lucio might be. Carlson had mentioned he was in a habitat close to theirs, but that wasn’t very specific. Jesse, on the other hand, could be anywhere. They’d have to hope he was fine for now.

“Thank you for help.” Genji smiled at the teen, who shook her head.

“No, I should be thanking you guys. Everybody's too scared to try anything to get us out of here. I couldn't do this on my own.” She gave Jake an assuring pat on the head and grinned down at the boy, “But you’ll get us out of here.”

She smiled, and walked off towards her own enclosure. The serious stage of the planning had passed, and the others went back to what must’ve been their normal routine here. Now that the older people were done talking about serious matters, the little boy was excited to talk again.

“Wanna check out the waterfall?” Jake asked excitedly. He leaned up onto the tips of his toes, then rocked back. Hanzo hesitated— he was never particularly good with children. But Genji, it appeared, was a bit better at it.

“Lead the way.” He smiled. Jake gave a little cheer, then ran off ahead of them.

Genji turned to Hanzo, who shrugged, and made to follow the boy. He was at the base of the waterfall on the side right next to their own enclosure. The moment they reached him, Jake launched into an exuberant speech about the manmade feature.

“So this isn’t, like, a  _ real  _ waterfall, but it’s still pretty big, and—”

“Good to know children can be so resilient in the face of being kidnapped by a mad scientist.” Hanzo murmured, though he sounded near-fond. Genji chuckled.

“—and apparently it’s connected to another thing on the other side. Like a, uh, a sector? Yeah, another sector! And here’s the thing, you can go  _ under  _ it, cause the water’s not falling too hard. But you’d need to be able to hold your breath super long.”

Jake paused as he racked his brain for an example.

“Like a frog!” He exclaimed triumphantly. 

At that very moment, something burst out of the water.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jake yelped in fear and jumped back. He scrambled away from the river and the mysterious figure that had just burst out of it. At the same time, a cacophony of battle-born and animalistic instincts took over Genji and Hanzo. They lunged forward, putting the young boy behind them. Claws flexed and tails lashed wildly as they snarled, a clear threat.

It happened in a manner of seconds, and the figure in the river was understandably startled by the turn of events.

“Woah!”

He sounded familiar.

Lucio reflexively flinched away, his arms thrown up in front of himself. Everyone froze. As the water settled and the adrenaline faded, both parties stared at one another. A moment later, recognition kicked in.

“Lucio?” Hanzo crouched down on the river bank. Genji followed suite, as Jake peered curiously over his shoulders.

Lucio’s shoulders sagged in relief and he lowered his hands. Genji stared at him, startled by his sudden appearance.

“That’s me.” He grinned up at the two of them. The DJ bobbed up and down slightly as he threaded water to stay afloat. As the relief of seeing friendly faces passed, Lucio’s eyes widened. He swam closer to the riverbank and stared at the brothers, more specifically, the changes in their appearances. Something akin to wonder crossed over his face.

“Woah, how’d you guys end up looking so kickass?”

Genji snorted. It was flattering, nonetheless, “The dragons interfered.”

“Huh.” Lucio didn’t fully understand how that worked, but it made sense in a way, “Wait, you’re dragons? So, can you breathe fire, or…?”

“You aren’t the first to ask that. It isn’t high on our list of priorities, but we could try.” Hanzo responded with barely hidden amusement. The humor was gone a moment later, when he leaned closer to inspect the younger man, “But that is unimportant. What about you? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Or as fine as I can be after having my DNA messed with. I don’t have any injuries or anything. But, uh, I’m probably not allowed to be here. And if a guard sees me then we’re gonna have a problem.”

Lucio glanced around furtively.

“Can you help me up? Don’t want to be out in the open and all that.”

He held out his hands, and Genji was quick to grab on. With a firm tug, he pulled him out of the river and onto the grass. Meanwhile, Hanzo ushered Jake away with the order to pretend like nothing had happened.

Genji scanned the area for solid cover. Going inside an enclosure wasn’t an option because of the cameras, so they’d need something else. He settled for the nook between the outer wall of his and Hanzo’s enclosure and the cliffside, and swiftly directed the other two over there.

Physically, Lucio didn’t look much different: there weren’t any scales or fur or wings or anything of the sort. But he _had_ been given new clothes, though his were made out of specialized water-resistant material. Dark green jeans lined with a thin strip of yellow down the sides, orange boots and fingerless gloves, and a pale yellowish-green shirt under an open, pistachio green jacket.

Something about the outfit vaguely reminded him of a frog.

In the safety of cover, they got to questioning the DJ.

“How did you get here?” Hanzo glanced at the waterfall, then back at Lucio. Based off of what Jake said, he probably went under, but that wouldn’t be possible for a human. But Lucio wasn’t entirely human anymore.

“You know how the waterfall is one of those man-made ones, right? My sector’s on the other side.” Lucio pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

“There’s this gap between the underside of the structure and the bottom of the river that I swam through. But you guys shouldn’t try it, it takes a while. I could only hold my breath for so long cause of the frog genes.”

Both Shimadas paused for a moment.

“You were injected with frog DNA.” Genji restated. The clothes were fitting, then.

“Yeah. Don’t really look like one, though, so I guess the outfit’s supposed to make up for it. The injection I got didn’t change the way I looked, it mostly just changed what I can do. Well, I guess one thing was changed.”

“What do you mean?”

Lucio opened his mouth, and a flash of pink shot about a foot into the air before disappearing back into his mouth. He smiled sheepishly at the startled looks from Genji and Hanzo.

“I can the weird tongue thing frogs do. And I can secrete this type of _slime,_ and it phases through my clothes somehow, so look, check it out.” Lucio held up all five fingers, pressed together, and then spread them. A thin film of green was between each finger, similar to a frog’s webbed feet.

“And it’s sticky! I can wall climb like you guys now. And also jump really high, but I probably shouldn’t do that when I’m trying to not be seen.” The DJ pressed his fingers together and the slime disappeared, “My legs are insanely strong now, so that’s cool, I guess.”

Lucio was quiet for a moment, as he stared at his hand.

“I’m glad I found you guys so quickly. I wasn’t sure if you two were over here, but I thought I heard Carlson say something like that so I took a chance. But what now? What’s the plan?”

At least they already had a little footing on that front. He quickly caught Lucio up to speed with the plan they had so far, and hoped that Michelle would get the passes soon.

“We don’t have any sort of messaging device, so I can sneak here everyday around the same time for updates. Here’s hoping she gets those passes soon.” A concerned expression flashed across Lucio’s face, “And here’s also hoping we find Jesse soon. Do we have _any_ idea where he might be?”

“Not a clue.” Genji sighed, “But there’s a chance we could find some sort of written record of where he is. I’m fairly sure Carlson would keep track of where each person is being kept.”

Hanzo frowned and mulled it over. He was sure that Carlson had hinted at a specific location somehow being important to them, perhaps even where Jesse was. Now that he thought about it, he was entirely sure the scientist had mentioned it in the van.

“If I remember correctly, Carlson implied that Jesse might be at a farm.” He murmured, “He stressed that location right before he mentioned us seeing each other.”

Genji nodded as the memory came to him. Carlson _had_ stressed the farms. That wasn’t a guarantee that Jesse was there, but it was a start.

“We do not know for sure if he’s there, but it’s helpful nonetheless. As soon as we get the passes, we’ll try to find a map in one of the security stations.” He added, building up their plan of action into something a bit more coherent.

“Alright, that sounds good.” Lucio bobbed his head. He leaned around the edge of the cliffside, craning his neck to look around secretively, “I should probably head back now. The guards might get suspicious if I suddenly disappear on my first day here.”

The trio hurriedly returned to the riverside. Lucio crouched down then dove into the water, as the Shimadas stood nearby to block him from sight. When the DJ resurfaced it was only for a moment, and his head was barely above the water. He waved goodbye, then dove back under. In a matter of seconds, Lucio had swam back under the waterfall.

Genji gazed at the waterfall for a minute longer. The moment passed, and he turned to face his brother.

“And now, we wait.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“Not for too long, I hope.”

 

 

***

 

 

The sound of steady footsteps clicked faintly throughout the stables. Carlson could feel his heart practically thrum with excitement as he walked through the large barnhouse. A wicked grin had settled upon his lips. He was almost unbearably close.

Carlson walked past the stables and straight to the section with the actual living quarters for the hybrids. He passed a few guards, who all nodded in greeting but did nothing more that could distract him. He had barely made the excruciating hours-long wait before coming here; nothing would get in the way now.

He came to a stop in front of one specific door. It was one of the many modeled to look like a normal stables stall-door, save for the fact that it led to an actual housing room. But this wasn’t just any room, no. A small sign hung on the door, a tiny laminated cutout of a cowboy hat. Carlson would’ve laughed, but he was too preoccupied with anticipation.

Unable to wait any longer, he grasped the door handle. It was unlocked, as ordered. With a firm push, the door swung open and Carlson quickly stepped into the room. The soft creak of the door made the room’s other occupant, who stood on the rug beside the bed, look towards him. Jesse blinked in surprise as they made eye contact.

Then a bright smile made its way across his face, bubbly and without a care.

“Howdy!” Jesse greeted cheerfully and quickly raised a hand in greeting. A spark shot up Carlson’s spine. Icy blue eyes flashed with pure, unconcealed delight as he took in all of Jesse. The greedy gaze roamed over every single inch of skin. And there was _quite_ a lot of skin on display.

Jesse was barely dressed, if it could even be called that. And, of course, everything was a nice, fitting cow print.

He wore a halter bikini top, which was a strap of fabric looped around the back of his neck that split into two separate triangles of cloth. The triangles lead down to a very thin strap that went all the way around his torso. Much of his pectoral muscles were uncovered by the cloth, which left most of the middle of his chest on display.

The cloth itself was incredibly tight, straining over the swell of his pecs and just barely covering them. After all, the sides of the top were designed to be easily pushed aside. It was incredibly tempting to do just that; Jesse’s chest was swollen and beautifully plump with milk.

Jesse also wore a pair of long gloves that went a few inches past the elbow. It was more of an accessory than clothing, really. But that could be applied to everything he was wearing. Since the top only covered his chest — and even then, just barely — the rest of his torso was left bare to the eyes. Carlson hummed to himself as his eyes dragged down a leanly muscled yet wonderfully curved torso. The flare of Jesse’s hips was _incredibly_ eye catching.

The cow was also accessorized with a red collar with a small golden bell. The bell chimed when he moved, bouncing slightly as it rang.

A skintight pair of shorts clung to Jesse’s hips, clinging to the curves. The shorts hardly even hit the tops of his thighs; they were so short, so _tight,_ that Carlson had a feeling that if Jesse was to bend over just right, he’d be able to see the faint outline of his balls nestled snugly in the fabric.

He made a mental note to test that theory sometime.

Below the shorts were thigh high stockings. Like everything else, they were tight like a second skin. Black, high heeled booties blended seamlessly into the stockings, making it seem as if it was all one thing. The booties were reminiscent of a cow’s black hooves.

Speaking of a cow...

“I was wondering when you’d stop by, ya know?” Jesse chirped. He flounced over to Carlson with a carefree pep in his step. His tail languidly swayed behind him, reflecting a happy, unbothered state. When he came to a bouncing stop directly in front of the scientist, a welcoming smile graced his lips.

Jesse was bright eyed and cheerful, practically thrumming with a now bubbly attitude. His default expression seemed to be permanently hotwired to smiling. Everything about him was eager to please, leaning slightly forward towards the scientist.

His eyes were slightly glazed over, as if they were caught between focused and unfocused. Or more like he was focused on something in the distance. Either way, his eyes were just a bit vacant. As if something inside him had been locked it away. It had.

“But, like, I don’t think I was waiting long, anyway.” Jesse’s brows scrunched up cutely, like he was trying hard to recall. He tilted his head, and the motion was incredibly ditzy, “This room’s nice, though! I like it.”

He positively _beamed_ at Carlson. His drawl was lilted ever so slightly. The change suited him: it embodied sugary Southern hospitality at its finest. It was smooth like honey, like his drawl from before, yet just a bit sweeter, a bit more absent-minded.

Welcoming, friendly, and utterly airheaded.

An exhilarated huff forced past Carlson’s lips. His ravenous gaze trailed up and down the cow’s body, from the tip of his horns to his feet. His eyes glinted behind his glasses, and he reached out to trail a finger up Jesse’s bare abs. The gleam in his eyes was utterly wolfish when Jesse didn’t even flinch. The bubbly smile didn't falter in the slightest.

Just a few hours ago, Jesse was glaring at Carlson with a thunderous mixture of fury and terror, hurling threats and snapping whenever he got too close. Now, the cow was smiling at him oh so sweetly. He didn’t so much as even move away from the hungry touches along his body.

“You make a beautiful bimbo.” Carlson murmured with satisfaction. Indeed, Jesse did. His eyes danced across his face, those pretty brown doe-eyes and the trimmed scruff along his jawline.

“Aww, thanks, honey!” Jesse outright _giggled._

Arousal flared low in the scientist’s gut, mingling with exhilaration. He began to slowly circle around the cow, who stood still for him. As he had hoped, the outfit Jesse wore really did not cover much. The long, muscled expanse of Jesse’s back was mostly bare, save for the thin straps of the bikini top. When he pressed a hand to the tan skin, it arched just a bit as Jesse made a soft, content noise.

His tail flicked; it brought Carlson’s gaze downwards. And what a sight it was, Jesse’s ass was _wonderful_ in those shorts. Everything about this was even better than expected. Instantly, the temptation became too great, and he stepped closer to press his front against the other’s backside.

Jesse was warm, soft yet firm. Possessiveness, satisfaction, the feeling of finally getting exactly what he wanted, and unhinged glee sparked through Carlson. He tucked his chin over the cow’s bare shoulder and wrapped his arms around to his front.

He thrilled with delight at the fact that the cow leaned into the touch.

“Hmm?” Jesse turned his head towards Carlson’s. Doe-eyed complacency had Jesse entirely obedient, despite being a little confused as to what the scientist was doing. It was quickly replaced with understanding, when the scientist pushed aside the sides of the bikini top. Carlson glanced down at the fully revealed pectorals. He gave the cow’s waist a soft squeeze and smiled to himself.

“Gorgeous.” He murmured. He stepped away from Jesse and began to circle back around to his front.

“Aww, you sure know how to flatter a guy, don’t you— oh!”

Carlson tugged Jesse closer with an arm around his waist. The cow easily followed the movement, and held onto the other for balance. Sensing the scientist’s intent, Jesse made sure to lean back slightly to give him uninhibited access to his chest. Carlson did not hesitate to take advantage of that; he feasted with his eyes, staring without restraint.

“It looks like your milk glands have developed nicely. All nice and plump... a bit hefty, too.” He grinned and cupped the underside of one pectoral. He firmly smacked the underside. There was just the right combination of muscle and fat that the flesh bounced a bit from the impact.

“How about the milk? How much you think you have in there?”

Jesse brought up both hands to cup his chest. One hand gently pressed over Carlon’s.

“I dunno, like, a lot? It feels like it, uh, it’s all heavy and stuuu _uuuu…”_

He trailed off as his voice lilted with pleasure. Carlson had began to tweak one of the perky nipples on display, pinching and tugging at the sensitive flesh. He adjusted his grip. He grabbed a handful of Jesse’s pectoral around the dusky rose nipple. A firm squeeze, and Jesse’s breath hitched.

An unfocused smile spread across the cow’s face as milk began to collect at the tip of his nipple, gradually getting larger. Within seconds a steady dribble had formed, slowly trickling out of his chest.

_“Ohhhh,_ sugar, yes.” He sighed and bit his lip. Carlson shifted him closer, and dropped his own hand down from the small of Jesse’s back. As one hand squeezed the cow’s pectoral, the other greedily squeezed his ass. The pleasurable sensation of being hand milked made him moan softly and arch his back.

Carlson chuckled, and switched his hand over to the left side of Jesse’s chest. He watched as the milk began to dribble out from that formerly neglected nipple.

“I have to make sure to give attention to both of these nice tits of yours.” He murmured appreciatively. Jesse simply wagged his tail in contentment. After a few more seconds Carlson decided that was enough. He retracted his hand — almost reluctantly — but not before he wiped away all the milk that had dripped down Jesse’s torso.

He brought his milk-soaked hand to his lips. A pause, as he curiously sampled the taste. Then a pleased grin.

Jesse’s milk was almost like cream, nice and sweet. It wasn’t entirely accurate to natural human breast milk, but Carlson wasn’t going to complain. He loved the taste: not unbearably sweet, but sweet enough to be a nice little treat.

“You like it, Carlson?” Jesse laughed in that newly bubbly way of his. Even though the scientist was no longer touching him, he made no move to adjust his bikini top or cover up. It was a mix of serum induced sluttiness and obedience.

“Oh, definitely. You taste amazing. And please, call me Jeremiah.” Carlson murmured. He adjusted Jesse’s bikini top. When he was done, the cow leaned in closer.

“Alright! Jeremiah.” Jesse beamed, glad to be elevated to first-name basis with the scientist. He tested out the name again, “Jeremiah.”

Carlson chuckled and sharply smacked his ass. Jesse yelped in surprise, then it laughed it off airheadedly. With one hand lazily kneading the cow’s rear, he used his other one to reach into the pocket of his lab coat. He pulled out a holo-screen tablet, which flickered on instantly.

“Let’s take a look at your file.” He muttered, though it was mostly thinking out loud. In his current state, most of the words there were probably too big and scientific for Jesse.

Jesse just hummed and tucked against his side. The sensation was rather nice. He quickly located the cow’s file and began to scroll through it. Everything was as expected: an inhuman rate of lactation, the tail was fully autonomous, his stamina had increased...and the serum had done its job. Jesse could sort of remember his past — raised on a farm, was part of something like a gang and then some sort of other organization — but specific details were hazy. And he had a vague recollection of what happened over the last few hours: Carlson had done something to him that added a few physical traits, and then he had sex with one of the bull hybrids as an introduction to his new life here. Of course, he didn’t remember the emotions he had felt throughout the process, or the little detail that it had all been against his will.

The only issue was, like most of the other bovine hybrids, Jesse had an exponential increase in strength. However, he would have to be conscious of this additional strength to use it; it took purposeful thought to unlock the extra power. That was a simple enough solution. Just don’t tell Jesse. And given Jesse’s current mental state, Carlson felt confident in assuming it wouldn’t be an issue anyhow.

He shut off the holo-tablet and tucked in back into his pocket. It allowed him to refocus his attention on Jesse, which he was more than glad to do.

“I assume you haven’t gotten a rundown of your setup here?” When Jesse shook his head no, he continued.

“Well, obviously, this is your room. There’s a bathroom with a shower and a tub through _that_ door. And, on that note,” Carlson used his free hand to pointedly tug on Jesse’s glove. The cow glanced down at the fabric with a pleasantly curious expression, “there’s no need to remove your gloves or stockings when you bathe. They’re made out of a synthetic material that lets the water through, and is breathable enough that your skin will be fine as is.”

Jesse blinked. He tilted his head.

“Ah, you probably don’t know what synthetic means, do you?” Carlson chuckled, “Cute, really. But think of it like this, it’s just a special material, so you don’t have to take it off because you’ll be able to clean yourself through it. You can take off the heels, though, if you want to.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. That’s neat.” Jesse gave one of his gloves an inquisitive poke, “So I shouldn’t take this off?”

“You got it.”

He hadn’t designed the material to be like that for the sake of easy bathing, though. Simply put, he didn’t want Jesse taking off anything that marked him as a cow. Of course, Jesse didn’t need to know that.

And it wasn’t as if he would care at this point. The serum had been tweaked to perfection, after all.

Carlson gave Jesse a little pat on the head. He instantly leaned into the touch, snuggling closer in the scientist’s hold. Once again, it made him release an amused yet adoring huff. Everything the cow did was fulfilling his dream.

“God, you’re a work of art.” He muttered to himself. He ran fingers over Jesse’s cheekbones, his shoulders, his curves. Truly, the cow was a masterpiece. All beautiful tanned skin, bright eyes, friendly smiles.

Carlson had been thinking about taking his new, pretty pet for a ride for a while. He couldn’t stand waiting any longer, especially since he had the time now. Arousal flared through him as he considered all the possibilities. He tucked a finger into the waistband of Jesse’s shorts. It didn’t take long for the cow to figure out his plans. The hungry look on the scientist’s face certainly helped.

Jesse’s eyes lit up and his tail started to wag in horny excitement. He tittered, the sound bubbly and sultry like champagne. A flattering pink graced his cheeks. Without hesitation, he moved to take off his shorts.

But a moment later they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. The sound was sharp and hurried, enough to get Carlson’s attention. The scientist turned his head towards the knocking and narrowed his eyes.

“Goddammit. This better be important.” He grumbled in frustration. He let go of Jesse, who pouted, and stalked towards the door.

He flung the door open to reveal a woman in a similar lab coat. Her gaze was steely, and she had a holo-tablet in her hand. Upon seeing her, the frustration in Carlson’s frame was instantly replaced by alert tension. He stepped out of the room to join her in the hallway.

Jesse’s curiosity got the best of him and he quietly followed after the scientist. He hovered near the two scientists as they spoke.

“What is it, Mary? Did one of the hybrids get out?”

Mary shook her head.

“No, no, but we were testing a new DNA sequence and…”

Everything after that was lost on Jesse. The words were too scientific, too big for him to comprehend. He could’ve tried, but following along required a difficult amount of concentration. It didn’t seem important to him, anyway. He simply waited and watched.

Carlson got stiffer as the exchange continued, and he crossed his arms over his chest. His brows furrowed in thought when he went silent. Jesse didn’t understand what was so bad that the scientist was so stressed, but the tension in his shoulders looked uncomfortable. Jesse felt the strong urge to comfort him. With that in mind, he stepped closer and began to gently massage his shoulders.

Carlson was surprised, but only for a moment. The tense shoulders unwound under his ministrations. Blue eyes darted towards Jesse with thanks, and the crease between his eyebrows lessened.

“Thank you, Jesse, I appreciate it. Such a sweetheart.” Carlson murmured affectionately. He placed a hand on the small of Jesse’s back and presented him to the woman, “Mary, I assume you haven’t met the new cow on the block?”

Mary raised an eyebrow, but sent Jesse an appraising look nonetheless.

“Hello. I take it you’re his favorite?”

“Oh, without a doubt.” Carlson chuckled. Jesse perked up with glee; he liked the idea of being the scientist’s favorite, “Anyway, give us a second. I need to introduce Jesse to someone, then I’ll come with you to the lab.”

Carlson kept his hand on the small of Jesse’s back when he turned, guiding him into turning as well. The hand remained as they walked down the barn’s hallway, heading towards the stalls -- the ones with shortened walls and for horses. They turned the corner.

Further down was another figure crouched in the entryway of one of the stalls. A closer look found that it was a young teenage girl, another hybrid. She had mocha skin, thick black hair, and a pair of small horns with a cow’s tail. Yet her young age had her cemented as a calf instead of a cow. She was dressed in a cow print t-shirt and black skinny jeans. A walkie talkie and a small megaphone was clipped to her belt.

Jesse watched as she rummaged through something within the stall. She didn’t look up until they came to a stop right next to her. The teen glanced up at them curiously. A second later she sprung to her feet with a clipboard clutched in her hands.

Unlike Jesse, her eyes were sharp and alert.

“Doctor Carlson!” She greeted nervously. But her attention didn’t stay on Carlson for much longer. The moment her eyes fell on Jesse, they widened; not in fear, or surprise, or anything of the sort.

“Jesse, this calf right here is Kamala.” He gestured between the two, “She’ll explain the setup here to you.”

Kamala leaned towards Jesse, a spark of reluctant hope in her eyes. It confused Jesse. He wondered if maybe she was shy but hoped to make a new friend. Something like that would make sense. That was no good, he didn’t want to make her nervous. So Jesse waved and gave her an open, friendly smile.

“Hey there!” Jesse’s greeting was partially interjected with an upbeat, peppy giggle.

It revealed him as every bit the airhead he was now.

The hope in Kamala’s eyes fizzled out instantly. It gave Jesse a pause— he was both confused and concerned. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong. But before he could say anything about it, Carlson was addressing him directly. The scientist used his hand to turn Jesse to face him.

“I wish I could spend some more time with you, Jesse, I really do. But something’s come up, and I have to go, for now. Trust me, I’ll come by again as soon as I can.” He winked, “That’s a promise.”

He pulled him in for a bruising kiss, which the cow was quick to reciprocate. The sheer force of it had his back arching backwards, and Jesse let out a soft gasp that was muffled by the lips over his own. Carlson didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the opening and slipped his tongue past Jesse’s. It steadily increased in levels of raunchiness, to the point where Jesse was letting out muffled moans.

By the time the kiss was over, he was lightheaded. He inhaled a dazed breath of air when he was finally let go of. Satisfaction gleamed in striking blue eyes.

“Behave yourself.” Carlson smiled and gave him a lingering glance. After a giving Jesse another sharp smack on the rear, he turned and walked away.

It took Jesse a moment to come back down from his hazy post-makeout daze. He watched the other walk away, up until Carlson turned the corner and disappeared from sight. After getting a handle of his spacy, drifting thoughts, he turned towards the calf, Kamala.

Kamala’s eyes were trained on him and yet also _through_ him. Her gaze spoke of heavy sadness, a melancholic despondency. She looked so quietly sorrowful, with something akin to pity on her face. Jesse’s eyes widened in surprised worry. Kamala’s expression was even worse than before.  

He crouched slightly to get on her level.

“Why are you so sad, sweetheart? What’s wrong?” He asked in concern. The serum made it near impossible for him to understand what about the situation had her, a hybrid who hadn’t been given a dose, so upset.

Kamala startled; she hadn’t meant to express her disquietitude on her face. She shook her head and tried to wave off Jesse’s concern.

“O-oh! It’s nothing, I was just thinking. That’s all!” In an attempt to move on from the subject, she resumed her work in the stall.

She pushed the bale of hay further in and pressed it against the side. But this stall’s “walls” weren’t particularly tall and Jesse could see her face clearly. He frowned at her expression. His tail flicked uneasily, and he tilted his head.

“Are you sure Kamala?” He followed her into the stall. The teen sent him an anxious glance.

“I can’t tell you.” She admitted quietly. She stood up and faced him fretfully, “I can’t…”

She seemed intent on avoiding the question, but Jesse’s obliviously innocent worry made her begin to cave.

“It’s just,” Kamala glanced around, as if she didn’t want to get caught,“When I saw you, for a second I thought you hadn’t been dosed, but then I saw your eyes and the way you acted, and...oh, shit, I should shut up.”

Jesse frowned once more. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind—“

“No, you don’t understand!” Kamala stepped away with a firm shake of her head. She sat down heavily on the bale of hay, “I’m not _allowed_ to tell you. If they find out that I did, then _I_ might get dosed, or they might go after my family, or...”

While she rambled on, Jesse just stared. He was utterly baffled. He didn’t understand anything she was saying. It didn’t make much sense, and it was already difficult enough to follow along. But what he did know was that the poor girl was distressed. He couldn’t just leave her like that.

Jesse gingerly sat down beside Kamala on the hay.

“I don’t really get what you’re talking about, ya know? I don’t know why you can’t talk about it, but if it’s, like, _really_ chewing at you then go ahead. Just let it out.”

Kamala paused. She was silent for a while, and in that time the teen slowly calmed down. She slipped deep into thought and bit her lip. The thoughtful silence carried on for a few minutes. Then she turned to look at him, a calculating yet serious look in her eye.

“You, the _real_ you, is in there somewhere.” She murmured, “I know that doesn’t make sense to you right now. That’s okay. Just listen. If you ever somehow recover from the serum, I figure the real you would like to know all this, so...just promise you won’t tell anyone I told you this. Please. Promise me.”

Jesse almost laughed; it was cute how she was so serious. Then again, maybe it actually was that serious. He didn’t really get it, but he’d promise her that much.

“I promise, sweetheart. Not a word.”

“Alright. Don’t try to understand this. Just, I don’t know, absorb it.”

Kamala inhaled deeply. Then she began to talk, the words softly falling out one by one.

“You’ve been dosed — that means you’ve been given that serum that makes people, uh, dumber. And, it increases your libido. That’s the only way I can explain it. There’s a different type of serum for cow-people, bull-people, and the older teens. Anybody under 18 is generally safe. I’m 14, so that’s why I’m not dosed. I think it’s cause it might affect my brain’s development, or something like that. But either way, almost everybody here that’s not a kid is dosed. Except for Yancy, and a few others.”

She took another breath.

“Carlson told me about you, but I had hoped you wouldn’t be dosed. Guess that was pretty dumb, huh? God, he was all over you,” Kamala shuddered, “He wants to use you for...well. You probably know. But that’s just what happens here, to everyone not considered a “calf”. But not by Carlson, except for you. He’s obsessed with you. And the way you’re dressed...god.”

Crestfallen disdain was clear on her face.

“And I’m not supposed to tell you. Or anybody who’s been dosed. Because it’ll ruin the illusion. You guys are going around thinking everything’s fine, everything’s the way it’s supposed to be. And I just have to stand by and let it happen. It’s just,” She rubbed her head in frustration, “it’s horrible! I can’t say anything about how messed up this is or try to make you guys aware of the fact that you’re being rap...probably shouldn’t say it. You can’t _know_ about it, because it’ll just mess everything up for Carlson. The serum doesn’t make you a bad person, that’s the thing. Just naive, oblivious. So if you realized what’s happening, well, that’d shatter the illusion. And, yeah, that’s why I’m supposed to keep my mouth shut.”

Kamala deflated with a soft huff. She peeked at Jesse out of the corner of her eye.

“Did you get any of that?”

“Um. Not really.” He said apologetically.

“No, that’s good. I think. I just hope whoever’s in there got it. But, anyway, we should stop talking about this.”

That wasn’t a problem. Jesse was pretty curious about his new home. He shifted his hands from his lap to his sides, and leaned forward on the hay.

“That’s fine!” He smiled cheerfully. Hopefully it would help Kamala look less sad, “Jeremiah told me you could tell me about the setup here.”

“Jeremiah? Oh, you mean Carlson. Well, yeah, okay.” Kamala still seemed a bit upset. But she stood up, and Jesse followed suite. He trailed after he as she stepped out of the stall. For lack of anything else to do, the pair began to idly walk down the stables as Kamala talked.

“I’m technically a supervisor here, but I mostly do inventory stuff. There’s another supervisor mainly for this barnhouse, Yancy. He’s a bull-person. All the supervisors are hybrids, but none of us are dosed. We oversee everyone else, but it’s not a lot of work. There’s also guards here, but they just come and go.”

Kamala sighed.

“I’m pretty sure most of the people here are dosed since the layout of this sector is so open. But because of that, we don’t have as much security. Cause, you know. Anyway, this barnhouse is called Oakdale. There’s three other barns, too, that you can visit if you want. Most of the already existing barns’ rooms are nearly full, though. So Carlson’s having the bull-people help build new ones out in the pastures. Cow-people can help, too, but most of the time they’re just there for…”

She trailed off. Her face slowly turned bright red. That, at least, wasn’t hard for Jesse to understand, and he laughed.

“But. Uh. Anyway, there’s a lot of other type of animal-people here: sheep, mice, stuff like that. You could go around the barns and introduce yourself, if you wanted to.”

By then the two of them had reached the open entrance of the barn. Pleasantly warm are drifted in through the large, open set of doors. Outside was a dirt road that went off into the distance, and miles upon miles of green pastures. The road was separated from the grass by a light brown fence. But it wasn’t very high; climbing or stepping over it wouldn’t be hard.

Kamala looked at the view outside, then at Jesse. The cow was gazing outside with interest. His body leaned forward slightly.

“Do you want to take a look around by yourself?”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Jesse announced cheerily, “I’m fixin’ to meet some new faces, maybe visit another barn. If I can find it.”

He giggled and rubbed the back of his neck in a sweetly bashful gesture. Kamala fixed an almost sad smile on him. Truly, everything about Jesse had been tailored to be charming.

“Alright, go ahead. Bye, for now.”

“See ya, sweetheart!” He called over his shoulder as he walked away. Jesse’s tail swished happily when the warmth of the sunlight hit his skin. It felt really, really nice. A layer of contentment was added to his default bubbly happiness.

Jesse glanced around curiously as he strolled down the dirt road. He was closer to the pasture on his right, and he reached out to idly trace his fingers along the fence. The green pastures stretched along pretty far; he could see a few unfamiliar buildings in the distance, but they were pretty far and it was hard to make out exact details. But closer, maybe a mile or two diagonally ahead of him to his left was another barn.

It held his attention for a few minutes, until Jesse noticed the skeleton of a new barn further down in the field on his right. When he directed his full attention there, he noticed the five figures standing in line with the skeleton. They were far ahead of him, but only a few feet from the fence.

Instantly, Jesse perked up with excitement. He broke out into a light jog and waved a hand high up in the air.

“Hi!”

The shout got the group’s attention, and they turned. Much to his delight, they were bull hybrids. He hadn’t known this beforehand, but somehow he just knew. Upon seeing him, they looked just as delighted. The group of five immediately started walking towards him. If anything, they seemed more eager.

The bulls had horns, but theirs were bigger than his, and there was a keen distinction to their tails. And they were clearly dressed differently. Each of them only wore a pair of brown cargo work pants and hoof-like black boots.

Jesse slowed to a stop and turned towards the fence. He eagerly grasped at the wood as he waited for the bulls to reach him.

“Hey there, I’m Jesse.” He greeted with a dazzling smile. He leaned forward onto his tip toes then rocked back playfully, “I’m new here, nice to meet y’all!”

A lazy yet exhilarated grin spread across all the bulls’ faces. Only the fence separated them from him now, and the fence did not offer much opposition.

“Shit, _finally.”_ One of the bulls murmured. His eyes roved over Jesse’s body in clear appreciation.

“Ignore him, sweet thing. Must’ve forgotten his manners.” Another one pushed the first bull aside to step closer. He put a hand on the fence and leaned on it to get a little closer to Jesse. The rest of the bulls spread out a bit so that they could get a better look at him.

“Why dontcha come over on this side?”

A hand was offered to Jesse, who took it with a warm grin. He used it for support as he clambered over the fence. The second he touched down on the other side the bulls practically swarmed him. Jesse didn’t mind. He giggled at the enthusiastic hands roaming hungrily over him. They began to move, corralling him off to someplace else. Even then, the touching didn’t stop.

“Jesse, was it?” Another bull fell in stride with him. He wrapped an arm around Jesse’s shoulders and pulled him close. Their tails flicked against each other playfully.

“Yup, that’s me.” Jesse declared chirpily. He paused to observe a stray hand sneak around from behind to paw at one of his pectorals, “You guys seem happy to see me.”

He jested lightly, and casted a teasing glance over his shoulder at the owner of the hand. The bull in question winked back. A brutish gleam twinkled in his eye.

“Guilty as charged.” The bull beside him chuckled, “We just didn’t expect a cow to get here so soon.”

“Wait, huh?” He tilted his head, like a confused puppy. The gesture was so utterly ditzy yet charming that the effect it had on the bulls was nearly visible, “I thought there were other cows here too!”

They slowed to a stop in front of a medium sized crate that was tucked up against a tractor. A dozen or so feet away was the frame of the barn in construction. Firm hands turned Jesse around so that he faced all of the bulls.

“Yeah, but no cows housed in our barnhouse. Up until you we had t’head down to other barns if we wanted some.” The bull talking grinned savagely, “Not anymore.”

Jesse tittered cutely at that. A pair of hands slowly pressed down on his shoulders, and he mindlessly followed along. The hands kept on pushing until he lowered all the way down to sit on the crate. In that position, he had to look up to make eye contact.

The bulls looked down right predatory; appraising gazes swept over every inch of him. At the angle they were looking at him, his thick thighs and chest were subject to admiration.

“You milked up, sugar?” A bull drawled and gestured at Jesse’s pecs. The cow blinked owlishly. He followed the pointed finger to look down at his chest. Understanding hit him then.

“Oh, yeah, totally! There’s a lot in here. Wanna see?” His voice dropped to a sweet, sultry croon. Interest jumped across his audience’s eyes; he didn’t need to hear their answer to know it.

Jesse promptly pushed aside the sides of his bikini top. He cupped the undersides of the revealed pectorals and firmly squeezed. With his inhuman rate of production, milk streamed out of the perky buds almost right away.

If the bulls had been alight with desire earlier, then this was a whole other level. A bull growled in the back of his throat and instantly dropped to his knees beside Jesse with a thud. He leaned forward without preamble and ripped Jesse’s own hand away to squeeze at the muscle himself. Another bull muttered something about being thirsty before diving down to bite at the cow’s other tit.

He latched onto Jesse’s nipple; he lightly bit at it before beginning to suck. Squeezing the pec with his own hand, he coaxed more and more milk to flow out.

“Oh!” Jesse gasped. His eyes went wide before drooping with pleasure. The feeling of being drank from was undeniably wonderful; it felt so utterly amazing that his brain shut down for a moment.

By the time it came back online, whichever of the bulls had wanted a taste had their fill. And judging from the distinct bulge in just about every pair of cargo pants before him, Jesse suspected they liked it as much as he did.

He was keenly aware of how he was face level with their crotches. The bulls had moved closer, forming a tight half circle around him. It was all rather convenient.

“Aw, you poor things, all pent up with nobody nearby to help.” Jesse cooed. He looked up enticingly through his lashes as a luscious smile graced his face. He reached out to pointedly cup two bulls’ crotches, “Want a hand?”

A chorus of intermixed rumbles, growls, and hissed declarations of victory met his ears. Zippers were unzipped and suddenly Jesse was face to face with, frankly, a lot of dicks. Not that he minded. No, he _loved_ this. Within seconds he was surrounded by the undeniable scent of potent musk.

Jesse nearly swooned at the scent. It was _incredible._ He perked up, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh? These all for me?” He sing-songed playfully. But he didn’t dally beyond that. He surveyed the assortment before picking one at random. He’d try out all of them, anyway.

Jesse leaned towards the lucky first choice as he licked his lips. He pressed the cock up with a finger and wrapped his lips around the tip. The owner of it groaned lowly, and he hummed at the reaction. He pursed his lips around it, then slid further down. The combination of his pre-wetted lips and the bull’s precum created a small but perfect amount of smoothness that only added to the friction. He stopped halfway, then hollowed his cheeks and began to bob.

The thing was, he only had one mouth; however, he still had two hands. So Jesse reached out on either side with questing hands. He blindly grasped the first two cocks he touched. Slowly but steadily he began to stroke.The rhythm quickly picked up as the ample precum smearing over his hands smoothed the motion.

Another cock bumped against his cheek, and he paused to nuzzle it.

The serum worked in mysterious ways. In any other situation this demanding level of multitasking would’ve been too much for him to keep up with. But right now, Jesse was in his element.

A quick glance around — though his line of sight of was limited — saw that the bulls not being attended to were taking care of themselves. The bull to his right was jerking off almost directly above his shoulder.

Jesse leaned back for a breather. He was allowed that much for a few seconds. Then a different bull grabbed him by the horns and turned his head to a dripping, hard dick that pressed incessantly against his lips. He giggled at the blatant eagerness.

And then he opened his mouth. In one fell swoop, he took the cock all the way down to the base. He swirled his tongue around the hot flesh in his mouth.

He seeked out another pair of dicks with his hands. Rough hands grabbed his and wrapped them around their respective erections. They were already plenty slick, so he got straight to furiously pumping.

He continued for two minutes or so, before finding another three cocks to lavish with attention. The pattern continued, spiraling more and more debauched as Jesse tried to attend to them as best as he could. All he could taste was salt and musk and the pure essence of _bulls_ at their finest.

Jesse swooped in on a throbbing cock maneuvered around it to place sloppy kisses on the base. He traced a prominent vein along the underside with his tongue. The cock itself was laid out across his face, dribbling pre onto his forehead. Another pressed against his cheek. Slowly but surely it began to slide back and forth, pulsing with pleasure at the friction of his skin.

By then Jesse could sense that they were pretty close. He was depraved, sloppyily bobbing on one bull’s cock before turning his head and deep throating another. The bulls had pressed in close, so that he was quite literally surrounded by them.

He moved at a furiosuly fast pace now, pumping and suckling and bobbing and licking and doing whatever he could to get them to cum. Jesse kept his mouth open and tongue lolled out. He grabbed the cock directly in front of him and placed the tip on his tongue. He jacked it off roughly with an upwards quirk to his lips.

Something in him told him it was time and he leaned back to give them a better shot at their personal cum dump. The other bulls took panted and took aim. Some aimed for his face, while others aimed for his chest. Either way, he was going to get absolutely painted.

A series of low grunts was all Jesse had as warning. Then an explosion of white splattered across him. Heat flooded his mouth as cum splattered across his face and neck. It coated his eyelashes and drooled down onto his collar bones. The second wave painted his tits; it splattered across the plump muscles. It caught on the perky peaks of his nipples, slowly dripping from the tips.

The cow just sat there for a moment. He made a pretty picture like that. And even prettier picture when one noticed the bulge nestled snugly between his deliciously thick thighs. And the bulls definitely noticed.

“Looks like you need some help too, sugar tits.” A bull drawled with a hungry look in his eyes. Despite the fact that they all just came, they were still, at the least, half-hard. The wonders of genetic modification.

“How boutcha talk off those tiny lil’ shorts and turn—”

“What are you five up to now? Get back to work.”

The bulls turned to face the new voice. They parted slowly. When they did, Jesse could see the owner of the voice. It was a guard, a burly man dressed in black gear with a holstered gun clipped to his belt.

He was staring at the bulls with a faint mix of boredom and annoyance. His eyes dipped lower, and he finally noticed Jesse sitting on the crate.

“Oh.” He murmured, eyes wide as he stared at the cow. Jesse, despite being thoroughly splattered across the face and chest with cum, beamed winningly and waved.

A bull pulled the cow to his feet and emphatically gestured at him.

“C’mon, can’t you see—?”

“Yeah, yeah. You lot have been goofing off for the entire day. Think of this as punishment.” The guard looked at Jesse, “I’ll walk you back, honey.”

There was a calculating look in his eye as he leered at Jesse. Neither cow nor bulls picked up on it.

The bulls grumbled and groaned, but eventually gave in. They gently nudged Jesse, still painted in white, towards the guard. Of course, hands lingered.

“See ya, Jesse. Thanks for the help.” A slap on the rear urged him forward. He yelped in surprise, but shot a cute little smile over his shoulder.

The guard motioned for him to follow along, and he did. Jesse flounced alongside the other with a pep in his step. Even though he hadn’t gotten off himself, he had fun! He _was_ a bit bummed that he didn’t get to continue playing around with the bulls, but he wasn’t going to let that bring him down. He’d have plenty of time later.

Jesse tried to wipe the come off of him; his hands came away sticky and he didn’t get all of it, but it was some progress. He licked his fingers clean with a well practiced tongue. The potent aftertaste lingered heavily on his tongue. His tastebuds were practically imbued with it.

“Jesse, right?” The guard side-eyed him.

“Mhm!” Jesse hummed and nodded enthusiastically in confirmation. He slid a finger out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, first. Then…” A hand fell onto the small of his back, then down to teasingly fiddle with his tail, “I’ll help you take care of that semi you’re sporting.”

Jesse lit up with elation. His tail excitedly swish to and fro.

“Really?”

The guard chuckled. He eyed Jesse like he was a starving man and the cow was a free buffet laid out just for him.

“Trust me, I’d be more than happy to.”

Jesse bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned cheerfully. He was glad everyone here was so nice.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed


End file.
